Random one-shots
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Involves all characters, including OCs. Title explains it all, blah blah blah, read and review, thank you very much :D (May be some swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bunch of one-shots 'cos I've got writer's block again…**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC and there may be a few others, don't know.**

* * *

"Keep. Still."

"Ow."

"Shut up and keep still." Alvie winced as she dabbed at the slice on his cheek with a cool, damp cloth. "Why do you Jackson boys insist on getting yourself into trouble?"

"Um… it's in our blood?"

"Yes, explain that to me."

"Uh… ow! What have you put in that?!"

"Antiseptic liquid so you don't get an infection."

"It stings."

"It stings." She mimicked cruelly.

"Remind me why I'm nice to you." Crystal smiled.

"See, you do have a sense of humour, as feeble as it is." He stuck his tongue out at her. As quick as a flash, she dabbed the cloth on his tongue and he pulled a face.

"It stings and it's disgusting."

"Oh, you love it really."

"Yummay." He said with mock enthusiasm, rolling his eyes. She slapped his arm lightly, trying for a threatening glare, but looking amused.

"So, tell me about your family then. The part I won't believe you about, as you've said so often lately."

"Well…" Alvie slowly started to explain about the godly side of his family, demigods, the camps and everything that went along with it all. Crystal stared at him.

"You did take your meds, right?"

"I don't need them." She blinked at him disbelievingly. "Not as much as Tobias. He goes nuts."

"Right… and did one of those _monsters _give you this?" She gestured at the gash on his cheek.

"Mmm…" He hummed. "Ow!"

"That's for lying."

"I'm not lying." He insisted, looking her in the eye. Crystal faltered slightly. Alvie rarely held anyone's gaze and if he did, it was guaranteed he was telling the truth about something or it was his insistence, his thanks or the likes. "Would I lie to you?"

"No." She sighed. "But it's all… weird…"

"You're weird." She scoffed, offended, smacking him lightly on the head with the cloth.

"Do your own first aid." She said shortly, stalking off. Alvie jumped up and followed her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She paused. "Annoyed."

"I can handle that." He jumped in front of her, smiling. "What's the matter, Crystal?"

"Oh, this and that, but you take the cake."

"In a good way?"

"Fairly." His smile brightened.

"Then that's OK then."

* * *

"See, this is why no-one likes ya."

"Lou!"

"Wut? It's true!"

"You don't have to be so bloody blunt about it!"

"Fine, I'll be sharp." Louisa drew her knife and made to charge Octavian, but her dear big, brave (stupid) brother grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Bad Lou." Leo said through a mouthful of popcorn (Octavian had the potential to get his butt kicked today, so obviously Leo was going to be wandering around with a bag of popcorn… he just got hungry…)

"Lemme go." Louisa growled, trying to pull away from her brother. "I'm gonna make a nice big smile…" She gained her own smile, looking crazed, demonic and bloodthirsty. Octavian and everyone else who saw that smile paled slightly. Leo went off his popcorn.

"No, we're going for a walk."

"Don't wanna."

"You don't have a choice."

"I will stab you."

"You'll stab anyone, Lou, now come on." Percy picked her up and carried her away. Louisa squirmed, trying to get her arms free.

"I'm gonna go and keep an eye on them." Annabeth sighed.

"Want popcorn?" Leo offered, holding the large bag out. Annabeth smiled.

"No thanks."

"I wasn't going to give you some anyway." He smirked.

"Lou's rubbing off on you." Leo grinned.

* * *

"'N' the whole world collapsed inta chaos…" She finished dramatically.

"Lou!" Several people scolded. She looked round challengingly.

"Wut?" She protested.

"You can't finish a story like that." Percy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I will finish a story any way I want. Shove off."

"Five year olds expect happy endings." Annabeth argued lightly, waving her hand at the small crowd of five year olds sat on the floor. It was story time for them, where they learnt about demigod and godly history. Normally, they loved the stories, as the older demigods who told them the tales altered the ending so there were no tragedies. Louisa was story-telling for the first time and didn't know that rule, even if she was exaggerating the ending.

"Hap-py end-ing!" A child chanted. The other kids picked it up until the room rang with the chant. Louisa looked perplexed- she was getting ganged up on by a bunch of five year olds. Something wasn't right there.

She raised her hands and bought silence to the place.

"Happy endin', huh?" They all nodded eagerly. "How 'bout the endin' where the story-teller went nuts 'n' ate all the midgets?" She grabbed the nearest child, throwing him above her head. The other kids screamed and ran away, laughing. The boy Louisa had captured was being 'eaten' (tickled).

"That's still not a happy ending!" Percy called after his sister as she ran off, chasing the kids.

"The kids love it." Annabeth laughed softly. "It's happy enough for them."

* * *

"Looking for Leo?" Piper nodded. "He's sulking." Nyssa jerked her thumb over her shoulder, motioning to a work bench several rows away. Piper spotted Leo sat at the work bench with his head on the surface, bits of screwed up paper and machinery around him.

"Thanks." Nyssa gave a nod and returned to her work. Piper moved toward Leo, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oy, Repair Boy." She shook him by the shoulder. Leo raised his head, looking around sleepily.

"Whodat?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"It's me. Wakey wakey!" Piper sang teasingly, shaking him by the shoulders. Leo protested feebly. "What's the matter, Leo?"

"Ugh…" He groaned, putting his head on the desk again.

"If you don't get up now, I won't get you coffee."

"Get me coffee and I'll get up."

"No."

"Cow."

"Excuse me?"

"Cccccccccccccooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww." She studied him for a few seconds, before hooking her foot under her stool and jerking it away. He grabbed the table for support before he smacked his face on it. He looked alert and startled.

"Don't call me a 'cow', Repair Boy."

"Beauty Queen." He mumbled, still dazed. She smacked the back of his head.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you not holding coffee?" He smirked.

* * *

"Do you smell that?"

"No."

"Me neither. Get cooking." Sophia stared at him disbelievingly. Tobias just grinned sarcastically.

"I hate you."

"I'm hungry."

"I don't care. Make your own dinner."

"I'll burn the place down."

"Of course you will." Sophia grumbled.

"Are you sulking?"

"A bit." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him.

"How about we go out for dinner instead?"

"Nice save."

"You're paying."

"You just ruined it."

"I know." He kissed her lightly. "I'm just kidding, I'll pay. But go and make me a sandwich now." Sophia struggled for a few seconds. "What's the matter? No comeback?" He smirked cockily.

"It's hard to think of different comebacks."

"Well, get off your sexy ass and come back with a sandwich."

"Why am I even dating you?"

* * *

Louisa held headphones either side of Leo's head before letting go. They snapped to his ears, making him jump. He looked round curiously, but she had already pressed the play button. He made to take the headphones off, but Louisa stopped him, covering his hands with hers.

"Do not shun Fall Out Boy or we're gonna fall out, boy." Leo blinked at her before grinning.

"I see what you did there."

"It weren't the best." Leo chuckled.

"Could've been better, but hey." He shrugged, turning to the big sheet of metal he was cutting down. "Nobody's per- ooh, hey you, schexy thang." He smiled at his reflection. Louisa rolled her eyes and left him to work and listen to her current favourite band.

* * *

Alvie, Sage and the triplets were watching Tobias and Max having an arm-wrestle. Percy was sat on the other side of the table, judging. Annabeth was working, so she wasn't here to disapprove the challenges going on between her children.

Sage, Lilly and Alvie were on Tobias's side while Callum and Theo threw bits of Lego at Max, cheering him on.

"That's really distracting." Max muttered.

"I don't care. It's helping me."

"Did you just admit you're weak?" Max teased.

"No. Hand cramp." Max snickered and Tobias kicked him under the table. "Shut up."

"Oy, no kicking under the table. That's cheating." Percy scolded playfully. Max laughed triumphantly and stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Tobias mimicked.

The struggled against each other for another few minutes before Percy called a tie. "Me versus Tobias and then Max."

"Oh gods…" The older two Jackson boys glanced at each other. "Eldest first, bro." Max smirked.

"Coward." Max swapped places with his father.

Percy was a lot stronger than he looked and Tobias started muttering every curse in Ancient Greek he had learnt from his beloved aunt over the years.

His siblings were cheering him on, except for Sage and Lilly, who were little daddy's girls.

"I'm ho- Seaweed Brain, don't encourage this!"

"They started it." Percy replied smoothly. "Who'd you reckon, Wise-girl?" He looked around casually and quizzically. Annabeth rolled her eyes, shedding her jacket and hanging it on the hooks.

"I don't care. I'm making dinner. Feel free to grow up and help."

"If I grew up, you wouldn't love me!" Percy called after her. Annabeth retorted by closing the kitchen door sharply and pointedly.

Percy decided to stop toying with his son and just kick his ass. Tobias cursed him, shaking his hand to retrieve feeling in it. "Max, your turn."

"Di immortales…"

* * *

"There's my bookworm cuz."

"What'd you want, Charlie?"

"Food."

"Figured." Sage sighed. She folded the corner of her page down, closed her book and set it down. She stood up and stretched, glancing at the clock. "Bloody hell…" She had been reading for four hours straight and had barely moved from the blue bean bag her father had gotten for her for her twelfth birthday.

Charlie was watching her happily, wandering what food he could get out of her. She wasn't the best of cooks, considering she had dropped the frying pan full of sizzling hot bacon on the floor and nearly grated the skin off her fingers grating cheese.

Sage yawned. "What'd you want then?"

"Food."

"Anything specific?"

"Feed me." Charlie grinned. Sage rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her room.

"I don't get why you couldn't ask someone else."

"I wanted to say 'hi'. And, according to Tobias, you've been sat in your room all morning reading. That can't be healthy."

"It is for the brain. Not that it'd be much use to you." She smiled, ruffling his curly hair.

"Excuse me, lil' Miss Architecture, but do you actually build anything?"

"Models. Sometimes."

"But they just sit there. Me and Dad make all these things that shoot mini cannonballs and breathe fire and tear things into pieces."

"You're being constructive by making something destructive."

"Yes. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Of course you wouldn't."

* * *

"Knock knock." Percy said, walking into the Hades cabin. His smile faltered when he saw the state of his cousin. "What's the matter, Nico?"

"Nothing." Nico muttered stubbornly, wiping his eyes roughly on his sleeve.

"Yeah there is. You can talk to me, bud." Percy sat next to Nico on the floor. Nico sighed, but didn't say anything. Percy put a brotherly arm around the smaller boy and just waited patiently.

"It's Bianca's birthday." Nico eventually replied quietly. Percy tensed. He hadn't even known when Bianca's birthday was.

Nico rested his head on Percy's shoulder. "I miss my sister."

"I know you do, Nico." Percy studied his cousin's face, noticing that Nico seemed pale with dark circles under his eyes. "How about we go and get some stuff and have our own little party for her?" Nico gave a small smile and Percy mocked a surprised gasp. "Oh my gods, you smile. Let me write that in my diary."

"You have a diary?"

"It's sarcasm, Captain Clueless."

"I was gonna say…"

"Right, up. We're going out now." Percy pulled Nico to his feet. "Chin up, Nico. We've got the rest of the day to get this sorted. What's her favourite colour?"

"Green."

"We're going green then." Nico smiled. "Ooh, two smiles! Definitely diary material."

"I'll have to read this diary sometime."

"It's fascinating." Percy said monotonously.

"I bet it is. My name's Percy Jackson and I have a sword. Lol, it's so pointy."

"Why is everyone mean to me?"

"Because you laugh along."

"You laugh?" Nico shrugged. "Hey, how many attack points do you reckon Hypnos has?" Nico shook his head. "Ah, come on."

"I don't play that game anymore."

"Oh yeah? Why is there a stuck of Mythomagic cards on the side then, my dear cousin?"

"Um… good memories."

"Mm-hm." Percy hummed, looking triumphant.

"Can we just go?"

"Yup." He grinned.

* * *

**That's all I've got for tonight. Sorry for not updating lately, major writer's block. I have ideas, just no idea how to write them… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Some more one-shots… sorry, I've got dam writer's block again! (Dam…) **

**To scenic97- Nerd camp? That's a new one. So, you're not a nerd, but you're not a tarty bimbo either? I get that- you are comfortable. That's all. I know Alvie has autism but I wanted him to have a fairly decent conversation with Crystal for once. Put it as him easing into a social life, in a way. Crystal is pretty much his only friend outside of his family, so he trusts her a great deal. If you haven't read Alvie's story yet, then you won't want to kill me. For now, anyway. You're going to or probably have read that by this point, I'm not sure. If I'm honest, I hadn't noticed the two similar starts of the separate one-shots until you pointed that out. I guess it's a good way to start something, considering Lou likes stirring trouble (wooden spoon, as my mum would say). Agreed- it is nice revisiting previous times in stories and adding bits here and there. I did enjoy writing about the couples in teenage mode instead of them being all grown up with spouses and kids. I want to do more of Charlie and Sage; I'm just trying to think how or what. I can just see Charlie annoying Sage to the point of Sage going nuts and attacking him with a book or something. I think a lot of the older characters don't get attention- I miss Grover. I'm sure most of us PJ fan-girls (and guys) do. I might try and do something with that guy as well, but I'm worried he might be OC and I don't want that… And no worries! Thanks for the long review!**

* * *

"Percy, you better not be pulling faces at me."

"No…"

"You were, weren't you?"

"Yeah…" He admitted quietly. Annabeth looked up from her book. Percy offered a sweet smile.

"Haven't you got homework, Seaweed Brain?"

"Ugh…" He flopped back on his bed. "No wanna!" He complained childishly. Annabeth smacked his leg, making him jump.

"Homework."

"Or what?" She raised her book threateningly. Percy studied her briefly before lying back down. "Don't get it."

"I'll help you."

"You're reading."

"Percy…" She warned.

"Mrs O'Leary ate it." Annabeth sighed, burying her face in her book. Percy chuckled.

"Fine." Annabeth decided. "If you fail, don't come running to me."

"I won't, don't worry."

"I'm not." Percy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Not worrying about your Seaweed Brain?"

"Don't do- you're doing the face. Why do you insist on doing the face? Stop. Doing. The. Face." Percy didn't respond, keeping his puppy-dog eye look in place. Annabeth glowered at him. They had a bit of a stare off until finally- _finally_- her will crumbled. Only Percy flaming Jackson could do that…

Annabeth closed her book and set it down. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." She shook her head at him. "You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain." He smiled and sat up.

"You love me for it." He teased, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"No. Sharp. Things."

"Why?"

"Because you're dangerous."

"No I ain't."

"You are."

"Leo, shut up. No-one asked you."

"You've upset him now."

"Dylan, gimme ma knife before I kick ya in ya soft spot." Dylan moved back a few steps, holding her knife out of her reach.

"You're still going to be a little short ass."

"I'm short, I get it."

"But she will take you down." Leo added. Louisa cast a brief look of approval in his direction and his mood brightened.

"You don't have any more knives, do you?" Dylan asked cautiously. Louisa smirked evilly. "Oh gods…"

"Yeah, give her knife back."

"So she can skin me alive? No thanks."

"Coward." Louisa stated.

* * *

"You OK, Kia?"

"No."

"Which character died?" Elsie sighed, smiling.

"Finnick..." Elsie had no idea who Finnick was and was doing her best to not laugh at her sister's emotional attachments to fictional characters.

Alokia noticed. "It's not funny! He was married and his wife was going to have a baby, but he'll never meet his baby because he was killed by mutts!"

"This Finnick you're so lovey-dovey with was killed by dogs?"

"No, mutts." Elsie just stared at her blankly. Alokia gave a groan of annoyance. "You're hopeless."

"Excuse me for focusing on real life." Charlie toddled in with a box of tissues and a chocolate bar. He handed them to Alokia.

"Kia, cheer up. Finnick be giving people sugar cubes in happy place."

"See, Charlie gets it." Elsie rolled her eyes and left. Sometimes, she feared she was the only sane one in her family.

* * *

"BOR-IN'!"

"Lou!"

"Ugh…" She groaned. Percy was trying not to smile at his sister's antics. "I wanna go home 'n' get decent food…"

"Shouting 'boring' won't make the meeting any faster, Lou; you're just adding distractions and wasting time." Annabeth smiled. Louisa frowned at her, looking sleepy.

"I'm just goin'."

"Lou-" Percy started. She waved her hand in his general direction and he was suddenly stuck to his chair by ice bands around his wrists, tying him to the arms of the dining chair he was sat in. "That's not fair." He grumbled. Louisa had already left, leaving everyone to smile at Percy's misfortune.

In the end, he just sat back down and smiled at them easily.

Chiron shook his head.

"There is no controlling that one."

"Would you dare try?" Percy quizzed lightly.

"Would anyone?"

"Oh, it's easy. Bribe her with her hotdogs." Leo grinned. "Want me to melt those for you?"

"Yeah, go on then."

* * *

**(At the beach)**

"Elsie, sit yo ass down."

"Charlie, shut up."

"Make me." Elsie shot him The Look and Charlie smiled sweetly, putting on some shades. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

"Charlie, you have issues."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, sit yo ass down."

"Why? Blocking your sun?"

"Yeah, actually."

"If you two don't shut it, I'm gonna drown ya."

"Lou…" Leo warned, smiling. Louisa raised her head and looked at him, puzzled.

"The hell, Valdez? Ya supposed ta be on my side."

"I normally am…"

"But you just threatened to drown your favourite." Elsie smirked, nodding at Charlie.

"How'd you spell 'threatened'?" Charlie asked.

"Oh Charlie…"

* * *

"Food…"

"No."

"Food…"

"Lou, I'm working!"

"Food… you want food…"

"Will you stop that?"

"Only if you get food…"

"But I'm not hungry."

"Bull. Ya ain't had nothin' in the last, what? Three days?"

"I'm working on the ship that will get you your brother back."

"Yeah, but if ya die of starvation before it's finished, that ain't gonna be good, is it?" Leo sighed. "I'll get Piper."

"Don't."

"I will."

"No, Lou, don't."

"Ya gonna eat somethin'?"

"Will you shut up and let me work afterwards?" She nodded, smiling triumphantly. "Alright, fine." Leo put his tools down and followed her out of the Bunker and towards the dining pavilion for lunch.

* * *

"Ugh, here he comes."

"Lou, not a word." Percy ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Do it, alright. It's Leo's turn to take the piss." Leo grinned while Louisa sulked. Octavian approached.

"Hey, Octavian." Leo smiled easily. "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Reyna or Jason."

"Dunno. Why?"

"I have matters to discuss with them." He turned to leave when Leo sat up straight.

"Octavian, question."

"What?" Octavian sighed, horrified and annoyed that he had to spend more time around these lowly demigods anymore.

"Have you seen that clown in New Rome that hides from gay people?"

"No." They all grinned and Octavian cursed. "You're pathetic. All of you."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I have an ear disease called I don't care." Octavian fumed at them, turning red with anger. He stormed off. "Aw… I had loads more."

"Next time, Leo."

"Can I talk now?"

"No, we like it quiet."

"Damn you."


	3. Chapter 3

**More one-shots! Sorry!**

* * *

"Can I-?"

"No."

"Do you-?"

"No."

"Wh-?"

"No."

"Lou-"

"No."

"Are-?"

"No." Leo reached out and covered her mouth.

"Are you sulking for some reason unbeknownst to me?" She nodded. "What's the matter?" She shook her head. "Hungry?" No. "Bored?" No. "Need to hit something?" Yes. "Please don't hit me." Her eyes twinkled and she licked his palm. Leo wiped his hand clean on her sleeve. "How about we go to the arena and see if there's anyone there to beat up?" Louisa shook her head. "Oh, is it someone specific?" She gave a curt nod. "Percy." Leo guessed. He kept guessing various people- mainly their friends- and then some others. "Um… Travis? Connor? Octavian?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a surprise. What'd he do this time?"

"He's still breathin'." Leo grinned.

"Lou, you're brilliant."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ugh, pick up you moron."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, Leo. Guess what we found."

"What'd you find, Sparky?"

"I'm Jason."

"Sparky."

"Just tell him!" Leo heard Piper in the background.

"Right, Piper wants a rabbit for some bizarre reason, so we're in this pet shop. They've got puppies here, Leo."

"Right…"

"You won't believe us if we told you. Come here."

"What? Why? What puppy is there?"

"You'll love it."

"Where are you?"

"That small pet shop near McDonalds."

"Oh, right. I'll be there in ten." Leo hung up. "Lou! Jason and Piper have found a puppy for me!"

"No!"

"Can we just look then?" He pleaded. Louisa sighed.

"Fine…"

Ten minutes later, they had met Jason and Piper outside the small pet shop. Jason grinned when he saw Leo and grabbed him by the arm.

"You'll love this one, Leo."

Leo did indeed love the puppy his best friends had picked out for him.

It was a black and white puppy, but the black patches on its fur and covering its pointy ears gave the appearance that it was wearing a mask, a cape and boots.

"Oh my gods, it looks like Batman! Can I get it?" Leo begged Louisa. "Please, please, please…" Louisa was laughing.

"Just 'cos it looks like Batman, I'll let ya."

"Yes!" Leo punched the air excitedly and ran to find the shopkeeper.

Louisa turned to her cousin and his girlfriend. They were all smiling.

"I hate you."

"Aw, don't want Leo happy, Lou?" Jason teased. "Give him a puppy and he'll have a friend for life." Louisa just nodded.

"I still hate you."

* * *

Tobias tipped his bowl of blended lamb and vegetables onto the floor before looking up at Percy with wide eyes.

"Oops." He said, before giggling. Percy sighed.

"You're trouble." He told his son. Tobias's words at the moment were 'oops', 'Mammy', 'Daddy', 'no' and 'shut up, Leo'. His first word had been 'Lou'.

"Percy, I'm home!"

"Wise-girl!"

"Mammy!" Percy freed Tobias from his high chair and they went to greet Annabeth.

"How's my baby boy been?" Annabeth smiled at Tobias, holding her hands out. The tot leaned out of his father's arms and Annabeth took him.

"He's been a bloody nightmare."

"Why? What's he done?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"I did try to tidy up. Look around the apartment."

Annabeth did. Tobias pointed at toys, magazines, books and clean diapers and babbled happily, pleased with his mess. Percy followed them, talking to his Wise-girl. "How do you get him to sleep?" He asked.

"He hasn't had his nap?" Percy shook his head. "Right, he will want his favourite blanket and a warm bottle. Let him get comfortable before you give him the bottle." Percy nodded, looking worried. Annabeth took his hand. "You've done great, Seaweed Brain, don't worry."

"Ugh, I don't feel like I've done great."

"It takes practise, Percy, don't worry." She kissed him lightly. "Has he had his bath?" Percy shook his head again. "Right, I'll do that. You go and relax, OK?" Percy sighed.

"No, I can help."

"That's my Seaweed Brain." She beamed proudly at him.

* * *

"Is Charlie OK?"

"No, probably not."

"Charlie!"

"Yeeesss?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm standing on my head and listening to Linkin Park. Problem?"

"Are you OK?" Charlie rolled onto his knees, putting his hands to his head.

"Ugh, the blood's gone to my head."

"Idiot."

"He's your son."

"He's your son too." Leo protested, smiling.

"He got the idiot thing from you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime, Valdez." Charlie collapsed into the gap between his parents, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Have we got any chocolate cake?" He asked.

"I've eaten it all." Leo grinned, poking Charlie in the side. Charlie squirmed away, but was attacked similarly by his mama.

"No! No, this isn't fa-!" His words dissolved into tickle-induced laughter.

"Aw, picking on your favourite, Mom?"

"Should we get her instead?" Louisa asked Leo quietly. Leo smirked and nodded.

Charlie breathed in as his parents jumped up and ran after Elsie, still giggling feebly.

While they were busy, he went and raided the kitchen for his desired chocolate cake.

* * *

"Mud-fight!"

"No! Bad Leo!" Piper screamed as Leo chucked armfuls of mud at her back. "Leo Valdez, I am going to kill you!" Piper chased after Leo.

"Piper, don't kill him!" Jason chased after her.

Percy, Annabeth and Louisa were trekking carefully across the mud, Louisa walking behind her twin and his girlfriend. They were all spending the week at Camp Jupiter, but it had rained heavily and now there was mud everywhere.

Louisa was listening to Hollywood Undead to block out the couple in front of her talking, while lost in her own thoughts. She did not sense Leo running at her until he collided with her and they both went down in the mud.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." Leo saw who he had knocked over and scrambled away, sinking in the mud slightly. "Piper, help me!"

"Why should I-? Oh, Leo, you're in trouble now."

Louisa shook the mud from her hands while Percy and Annabeth pulled her to her feet.

"Lou, I'm sorry. Piper was going to kill me and I wasn't looking and- oof!" Louisa had tackled Leo and they tumbled into the mud again.

"Idiot!" Louisa scooped up handfuls of mud and dumped them on Leo repeatedly. "Moron! Scumbag! Stupid!" She called him several more names, some swear words, but Leo didn't really hear them, distracted by being buried alive.

"OK, Lou, you got him back." Percy laughed, pulling his sister away. She was covered in mud from head to foot, but Leo was worse.

It didn't help that Leo shook his head and flicked mud in all directions. Everybody present cursed him, but Louisa simply kicked a tide of mud at him.

"Go and get cleaned up, the pair of you." Annabeth ordered.

"I blame Piper."

"Repair Boy…" Piper growled warningly. Leo gave his best angelic smile, but it didn't quite work while he was coated in mud.

Leo wiped mud off his face before cleaning his hand slightly on Piper's brand new T-shirt. Jason grabbed her before she charged him again while Louisa pinched the back of Leo's neck.

"Ow, ow, ow…." Leo complained, tilting his head back. Louisa made him walk away, towards the ship with nice, warm, mud-removing showers that she could hopefully bewitch to drown him in…

Piper watched the mud-sodden pair retreating.

"You've got that look." Jason pointed out. "What are you thinking?" Piper gave an innocent smile, one Annabeth recognised.

"Leave them alone, Piper." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because Annabeth said so." Percy replied simply. "She will judo-flip you if you don't listen."

"In the mud?"

"Especially in the mud." Percy grinned. "Oh, you've got something there…" He tapped the side of his cheek. Piper instinctively wiped her face on her sleeve, momentarily forgetting it was covered in mud.

"Percy!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Attaboy, Percy." Jason beamed. Both girls glowered at them. "Maybe we should check Leo's still alive."

"Good idea."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Nico groaned in annoyance, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Nico?" Percy called. "You OK, cuz?" Nico sighed before forcing himself out of his bed. He stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Percy and Annabeth stood there. "Are you OK?" Percy asked again. "You weren't at breakfast."

"I've… got some bug." Nico settled with. "I'm fine."

"Bed." Annabeth instructed. "Now." Knowing better than to argue, Nico returned to the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Percy was like the big brother Nico never had while Annabeth doted on him in a sisterly fashion.

Annabeth tucked the blankets around Nico before feeling his forehead. "Have you had any ambrosia or nectar?" Nico shook his head. "Percy, go get some."

"Yes ma'am." Percy smiled reassuringly at Nico before leaving the cabin again.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm fourteen; I can take care of myself."

"You don't have a choice." Nico smiled weakly, covering his mouth with the duvet to cough into it. "If I get ill because of you though, I will kill you."

"Not if this doesn't kill me first." Nico replied thickly. "Besides, if you get ill, Percy could look after you." Nico pulled the duvet away so she could see his smirk. "You'd like that." Annabeth yanked the pillow out from under his head and covered his face with it.

"Wise-girl, don't kill him!"

"Oh, he's fine." Annabeth removed the pillow, smiling sweetly at her boys. Percy shooed Annabeth away and sat on the bed next to Nico, putting an arm around his cousin's neck and making him sitting up. He handed over a canteen of nectar.

"I'm on your side, Nico, don't you worry."

"I'm not." Nico replied quietly, sipping the nectar.

A few minutes later, Nico had dozed off, still leaning against Percy.

Annabeth watched her boyfriend with curiosity and amusement. Nico was his little brother, alongside Tyson, and Percy clearly adored Nico with brotherly love. If Nico got so much as a bruise, Percy would be there with an army of paramedics, much to Nico's embarrassment and entertainment.

Should anything happen to Nico, Percy would be affected the most. **(House of Hades reference there, based on this picture I saw- I think lots of us fear Nico might die *tears*).**

* * *

"No, hold it like this." Clarisse growled, getting impatient. She had been stuck with the ten and eleven year olds that needed sword training. Her and kids didn't mix well.

Her growl had frightened the scrawny ten year old boy and he started shaking.

"Clarisse, you're meant to teach them, not terrify them."

"You can do better, Prissy?" She challenged.

"Chiron sent me to help." He explained calmly, uncapping Riptide. "And you need to chill, big time."

"I will stab you." She warned, raising her sword.

"That's where Lou comes in. You stab me, she stabs Chris." Clarisse noticed Percy's twin sister strolling in with Annabeth and Leo. The girls were in armour, as was Percy, while Leo was roasting marshmallows on his hand. Many of the kids pointed and laughed at Leo's antic. Leo smiled easily at them. Chris was sat behind her in the stands, watching her training while completing some of Chiron's paperwork.

"Fine." Clarisse muttered. She sheathed her sword and watched Percy introduce himself, his sister and Annabeth to the class.

"Clarisse!" Chris called, waving her over. She went and joined him.

By the time she had got up into the stands to Chris; Percy, Louisa and Annabeth had partnered all the children up with others and were walking about. Leo was as well, but instead of helping and correcting, he was offering finely roasted marshmallows to as many people as possible.

"Valdez!" Louisa ran after him, her sword drawn. Leo darted away, much to the amusement of the children.

"Lou!" Annabeth called. Louisa skidded to a halt. Leo had reached the safety of the edge of the arena. Mrs O'Leary woke up and sniffed at Leo. She started growling at him.

"Uh, Percy?" He said nervously. "She's gonna eat me."

"Leo, you are, without a doubt, the biggest distraction." Percy strolled over, reaching up to pet his hellhound. "Easy, girl. He's OK. Leo, throw a shield for her."

"Throw a shield? Why?"

"She likes to play fetch."

"Oh." Leo scrambled around for a shield. He didn't really train in this side of things, considering he liked making things more, so throwing a shield wasn't his strong point.

Percy took pity and showed him how. The hellhound lumbered after it, children laughing and scattering out of the way.

* * *

"Bang, bang, you're dead. Fifty bullets to your head."

"You're not hungry again, are you?"

"No, I'm just bored."

"Read something."

"Dyslexic."

"Lazy more like."

"No, just dyslexic."

"I'm dyslexic."

"You're a nerd." Sage looked up to glower at her cousin. Charlie gave a sweet smile. Sage rolled her eyes, returning to her book. "Why. Do. You. Read. All. The. Time."

"Because I want to."

"It's boring."

"It's not."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It does."

"No it doesn't."

"What did you read?"

"Um… 'The Hungry Caterpillar' and 'The Gingerbread Man'."

"For the love of everything godly, Charlie! That's not even trying."

"I bet you can't make a sub-atomic, density shifting polariser." Sage blinked at him. "That's what I thought."

"Is that even a thing?"

"No, but it can be." He gave a devilish smile. Sage shook her head and returned to her book. Charlie moved onto whining and pulling on her arm. "Please play Monopoly with me."

"No. You cheat."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I just count money properly."

"Charlie…" She warned.

"But I'm _bored_…" Sage snapped her book closed and bonked him on the head with it. Charlie made the point of keeling over backwards and pretending to be unconscious. Sage smacked his leg for good measure before returning to her book.

Charlie got bored thirty seconds later, rolled over, got up and walked out.

Sage sighed. Charlie didn't seem to understand the importance of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Ok, that's all I've got for tonight. I pretty much made most of these up on the spot tonight :P **

**And please check out my new fic in case you haven't seen it. It's called 'Aw, ickle Leo!'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**More one-shots, sorry! I've got writer's block again… **

**To Guest- Bad Charlie indeed! Harry Potter is our childhood! **

**And to scenic97, welcome back! That was a really long review, thanks! You walked up to random people who had dogs like 'hey, I miss my dogs, let me have yours for a few minutes'. Awesome sauce! Her excuse for attacking Octavian was that he was still breathing and that wouldn't be a valid enough excuse for Reyna, who wouldn't be very happy if Louisa attacked Octavian for no apparent reason, so Louisa resorted to sulking. With the Batman dog one-shot, that was completely unrelated to the whole Batman-the-toaster-dog thing, it was just something I had the idea of. 'Exhausting' isn't a word I would use to describe baby-sitting. I would go with something more exaggerative and strenuous but my brain is on shut down and I can't think of anything as I type this. What is it with kids thinking that it's hilarious to repeatedly throw things? I mean, I vaguely remember throwing these Teletubby toys I used to have around (one landed in my mum's tea…) but that's about it really. Charlie is ticklish- he has Louisa's pressure points (I think I mentioned that in his story, I can't remember) and he claims it to be his 'greatest weakness of all time'. No, Piper didn't play match-maker with Leo and Louisa, but she knew Leo liked Lou and had a feeling Lou liked Leo back, but Lou was too stubborn to admit it. Oh sure, I'm going to do mpreg- *sarcasm*- but it's amusing that you thought of that, if I'm honest. I saw that picture several times on Facebook… it wasn't one of the nice pictures I found. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, so weapons-drill is kind of her thing really. And Lou would stab Chris instead of Clarisse because of the whole ClarisseXChris thing and she would probably stab Clarisse afterwards. 'I like when Sage hurts Charlie' did sound a bit weird, but I like it too. It's fun to write. I'm always bonking brothers on the head with whatever book I had in my hand at the time- except with the Mark of Athena. I restrained myself from tainting the poor book with my horrible brothers' horrible lameness. If I'm honest, I have no idea what a ****sub-atomic density-shifting polarizer is; it just sounded fancy and technological. Charlie definitely wouldn't survive nuclear chemistry classes- or any class for that matter- he is seriously ADHD for an ADHD kid, like Leo. Did I cover everything? I feel like I missed something…**

* * *

Don't take Alvie roller-skating if you value your health and sanity. The poor guy couldn't find his balance or stop without crashing into something or someone.

"You've got twigs in your hair." Crystal laughed, gently removing them. She pulled Alvie to her feet. "OK, we'll try on the flat bit." She smiled, pointing at the pathway. "Avoid the hills." She told him, pointing at him accusingly. Alvie gave a sheepish smile. Crystal took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She noticed he started to nervously chew his lip, but she didn't say anything. "OK, left foot. Right, left, right, left- keep going and don't look down." She ordered. Alvie nodded. Crystal cupped her free hand under his chin and made him look up. "If you go a bit faster, you'll get better balance."

"If I go a bit faster, I'll crash again." He said, looking at her blankly. Crystal laughed, much to his confusion.

"Alvie, you're an idiot sometimes. Come on." She pushed forward on her skates, dragging him with her. They stuck to the path, Alvie stumbling on his skates every few metres. Crystal kept him upright.

"Oh no…" Alvie suddenly said. Crystal glanced back, noticing his eyes were fixed on something to his left. She followed her gaze and saw a group of boys a few years older than them, watching them. Anger rolled off of them in waves. "That's Kane's lot." Alvie told her quietly, slowing down and looking nervous and miserable.

"So? They come over and I'll kick them so hard in their soft spot, they'll be singing soprano for a week." **(Quote from Percy, I know, I couldn't help myself). **Alvie gave a timid smile, but he kept glancing nervously at the thugs. Crystal tugged on his hand. "Ignore them." She advised. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice-cream." He seemed happier about that, unsteadily picking up the pace.

* * *

Sage was turning her room upside down, but she couldn't find her book. She had to finish it! She needed to know if Cedric had tricked Harry and taken the trophy in the centre of the maze for himself or if Harry had punched Cedric in the face and taken the trophy, screaming 'IT'S MINE, GET BACK!'

"CHARLIE MICHAEL VALDEZ! WHERE IS MY BOOK?" She heard Charlie whimper from the living room. He was in BIG trouble if she screamed his full name and stormed out of her room to glare at him from the landing.

"It was… great toilet paper?"

"Charlie!" Several of his relatives scolded, but they were laughing.

Charlie spotted Sage running down the stairs. He jumped up and clambered over the couch, bolting for the door.

"Stop the mad woman!" He pleaded over his shoulder, pulling on his trainers. Tobias was on his side- for once- and grabbed Sage, lifting her clean off the floor. Sage struggled.

"Put me down! He's taken my Harry Potter book!" Charlie opened the door and grinned at his eldest cousin.

"OK, now." He winked, disappearing out of the door. Tobias freed Sage and she chased after the annoying child.

"I don't wanna miss this." Louisa smiled, jumping up. Leo followed, grinning.

They found the cousins a short distance down the hall. The elevator doors were just closing. Sage had tackled Charlie and was pinning him down, with his arm twisted behind his back. Charlie was trying to break free, looking in despair at the leaving elevator.

"Where's my book, midget?" Sage demanded, twisting Charlie's arm.

"Ow- um, I don't know. I put it somewhere safe- OW- and can't remember…" He trailed off into a pained whimper as Sage bent his arm back to the point of it breaking. "OK, OK, I'll get it." Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Just let… ow. Let go of my arm."

"What do you say?" Sage growled. They detected a hint of triumph in her voice.

"Um…" She tugged on his arm making him complain in agony again. "Sage is smart, powerful and better than me in every way."

"Don't forget the rest of it."

"Wha- ow, ow, ow… OK! Sage is the best cousin ever and I will never be mean to her ever again. Now get off so I can get your bloody book."

"Good Charlie. See, you do learn." Sage got up. Charlie rolled onto his back, cradling his injured arm. He spotted his parents.

"Why didn't you help?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo smirked.

"What happened to Bad Boy Supremes forever?" Charlie grumbled.

"It took a vacation, but it's back now."

"And I bet it had a nice time." Charlie muttered. Leo moved forward, smiling and offering his hand. Charlie accepted it and was pulled to his feet. Sage cleared her throat and Charlie suddenly smirked. "Your precious book was just sent downstairs in the elevator that _you_ made me miss."

"Oh, I'm going to kill you."

"No!" Charlie turned and ran again, Sage hot on his heels.

"Honestly, sometimes I think I'm the only sane one left." Leo stared at her disbelievingly, horrified and shocked. Louisa laughed maniacally and linked her arm with his. "Come on, Valdez."

* * *

"Can I get a dog?"

"No."

"Can I get a cat?"

"No."

"What about a fish?"

"No."

"Can I get a turtle?" No, she couldn't. "What about a bird? Or a rabbit, can I get one of those?"

"Why the sudden interest in having a pet?" Percy asked, smiling and pausing in his job of peeling carrots. Lilly shrugged, looking down. "Look, I honestly don't mind, but you've got to clear it with the boss, remember? And I don't want piles of sh- poo everywhere, OK?"

"OK." Lilly smiled. Percy gently bopped her on the head and returned to peeling the carrots. "What's for dinner?"

"Roast chicken with potatoes, carrots and some other stuff."

"When does Mom come home?"

"Um…" Percy glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm guessing in an hour or so, depending if she doesn't work late again." Lilly's shoulders sagged. "Chin up, flower." Percy smiled reassuringly. "Good things come to those who wait, remember?"

"OK, Dad. Thanks."

"Now go and do your homework."

"Ugh… it's boring."

"I know and it's yours." He grinned. Lilly folded her arms sulkily. "Fine then, I won't get you a pet."

"That's blackmail."

"I prefer bribery. Off you go." He shooed her away with a playful smile. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him and left the kitchen.

Like her older sister, Sage and their mother; Lilly had Percy wrapped around her little finger, pretty much. It was such a great thing to have.

* * *

In an attempt to 'cheer Nico up', Louisa had left four year old Charlie in his care for a day. For Charlie, it was great- a new person to annoy, more chocolate cake and lots of new walls to paint on. For Nico, he would have to deal with an over-enthusiastic, nutjob and miniature version of Leo until tomorrow lunchtime. _This is going to be so much fun…_ Nico thought sarcastically.

Charlie followed Nico everywhere, sometimes randomly running at Nico and hugging his lower legs.

"Don't you have naps or something?" Nico asked, looking down at his feet. Charlie stared up at him with those big sea green eyes, smiling.

"No, I big boy now. I don't need naps."

"Are you sure? Are you tired even in the slightest?"

"No, but hungry." Nico sighed.

"What… what do you want then?"

"Food!" Nico restrained himself from face-palming.

"Anything in specific? Ham sandwich?"

"Bacon!"

"I can do those." Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had only been an hour. _Have hope, Nico, have hope_, he told himself. _He's just a four year old. _

_Whose parents are the two most annoying people ever_, his conscience bit back.

_Don't remind me._

"Unki Nico, what that?" Nico glanced down. Charlie still had one arm around Nico's leg and was pointing with the other at something across the room.

After scowling at the Mythomagic toy Charlie had spotted, Nico wondered how in his father's name had it got there.

"It's just a stupid toy."

"Can I have it?" Charlie asked, looking up at him. "Please?" He added quickly.

"Go on then. Now get off, I can't feel my feet." Charlie beamed and bounced away. Nico rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He had to have bacon somewhere…

A few minutes later, Charlie had found another Mythomagic figure. Nico swore to himself that he had put the lot in a box and hidden it. _Why were there toys all around his apartment?!_

Charlie seemed happy with them though, sitting on the floor with the Hephaestus figurine in one hand and a bacon sandwich in the other. In front of him on the floor lay the figurines of Poseidon, Athena and Hermes.

"More of these?" He asked through his mouthful, holding the forge god's toy up.

"Somewhere." Charlie brightened.

"Can I have please?"

"Eat your food first." Charlie nodded, cramming the last of his sandwich in his mouth and turning back. He scooped up the Hermes figure and staged a fight between the messenger and the smith. Nico just wished that the toys weren't voodoo.

Over the course of the next hour, Charlie found the other gods' toys scattered about the apartment. He held the lot in his arms, beaming proudly.

"You play too?" Nico's heart thudded in his chest. Damn his Mythomagic addiction!

"For…" He started, regretting the next words. "For a bit…"

"Yay!" Charlie shoved Hades and Zeus in his hands taking hold of Athena and Hephaestus. "Sit on floor." He insisted. "Easier play." Nico mentally sighed, but sat with his nephew. "Athena robot made by Granddad H." Charlie told him. "Zeus no happy but Hades want to… uh… he…" Charlie trailed off, looking at the toys in his hands thoughtfully.

"D- Hades wants to make the robot his and, um, use it to do his homework." Charlie looked quizzical.

"Hades get homework?"

"Kind of."

"Weird." Charlie said simply. Then his smile returned. "Play!" Nico, obviously, had to do as he said.

The 'for a bit' turned into nearly two hours. Charlie was very imaginative. The story went from robot Athena created by Hephaestus in secret, Zeus finding out and Hades capturing the robot for 'homework' to the robot short circuiting and stampeding Mount Olympus with failed Math papers, bringing all the Olympians to their knees in a plea for mercy from the Wisdom goddess for failing miserably at her favoured subject. The robot then went and booted Zeus in the face before running around and yelling she was a fairy princess.

"And then real Athena walk in and all the gods be 'uh oh'. Granddad H run away," Charlie held the Hephaestus toy in his left and picked up the Zeus toy in his other. "And Lord Sparky be all 'GET BACK HERE NOW! YOU IN TROUBLE!"

"And then what?" Nico smiled.

"Athena fight robot while Zeus beat Granddad H up with toilet brush." Nico grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, Charlie, the things you come out with." Charlie smiled sweetly.

"And the other gods sit, watch and eat poppity corn."

"Poppity corn?" Charlie nodded. "Right…" The phone rang, interrupting their game. Nico ruffled Charlie's hair before getting up. His back complained at him from sitting on the floor so long and his legs were numb, but he managed to stumble for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nico. How's things?"

"Hey, Leo." Nico told Leo all about Charlie's story, making Leo laugh. "Currently, your dad is getting beaten up by Zeus with a toilet brush." Leo cracked up laughing.

"Oh gods, I need to write this down! Lou!"

"Wut?"

"Talk to Nico for a bit." A few seconds later, Nico was talking to his highly annoying and violent cousin.

"Hi."

"Hey, Lou."

"Is Curls OK?"

"He's great."

"What's Leo gotta write down?" Nico repeated the story. "Oh gods, that's the Leo bit."

"Unki Nico, you talk to Mama?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?" Charlie nodded eagerly. "It's your favourite, Lou."

"Shut it, Death Boy." Nico handed the phone to Charlie.

"Hi Mama!"

**(I might do more on this one as a separate one-shot or something, I'm not sure. If I do, I will add this in, considering I remember).**

* * *

"No, that's not how you do it."

"It's a bloody horse. I can call the cavalry and storm your stupid king."

"No, Elsie- oh, you're just like Mom." It wasn't easy teaching Elsie how to play chess, seeing as the older sister fought with Roman/Greek tactics instead of abiding the chess rules. "Look, the knight- the horse- can go forward two spaces and one to either side or one forward and two to either side."

"Since when do horses do that?"

"They have in chess for a long time, sis."

"Oh, I don't care. I declare war! Wait, what does this one do?"

"That's the bishop and it moves diagonally as many squares as you like."

"But I don't want to go diagonally. I want to smack your king in the face and win."

"Even Charlie can play this better than you, Elsie. You have to stick to the rules or you're not playing chess."

"I want to make new rules."

"You can't unless you want to make a new game."

"Yes. You're not allowed to move at all, I can move any piece any way I want and you can't fight back." Alokia sighed, smiling and relaxing in her seat.

"You're just a sore loser." Elsie blinked at her, offended. Alokia smiled sweetly.

"Just 'cos you're great at a nerd game."

"Mom has more patience playing this. She's only flipped the board twice."

"Really?" Alokia nodded. "You drugged her, didn't you?" Alokia gave an amused smile. "I seriously don't see Mom sitting her and making her horse move diagonally."

"No, that one doesn't move diagonally-" Elsie shot her The Look, indicating she couldn't care less. "Read the Hunger Games then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've seen the film."

"So? The films aren't always as good as the books."

"You said it yourself, sis- the Hunger Games movie was the first movie you've seen that has the closest relation to the book."

"Yes, but _still_…" Alokia trailed off, trying to look for some bribe. "OK, if you love me, you'll read them."

"That's… you are despicable." Alokia grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

"I want a stamp with my name on it."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I just do."

"Well, you're weird."

"Shut up, Piper." Piper glowered at him. Jason simply smiled sweetly in return. "Why can't I have a stamp with my name on?"

"Because you're starting to annoy me and you'll be copying Leo."

"Leo's got a stamp with his name on?" Piper nodded, holding up her hand. In red ink on the back of her hand was Leo's full name. "The git. I want one."

"Tough."

"You're _mean_."

"And you're immature. Shut up." Jason pulled a face. "Seriously, you're praetor?"

"Apparently."

"Well, grow up and man up and start acting responsibly."

"What's the matter, Pipes?"

"She just missed me!" Leo bounced out of nowhere and tackled Piper in a hug. "Hey Beauty Queen!" He beamed.

"Repair Boy." She greeted with a sigh, the corners of her lips twitching in a smile. Leo noticed and his grin broadened. "Where've you been then?"

"I was fixing stuff up on the Argo 'cos I was bored. Percy kicked me out."

"Percy kicked you out? Where's Lou?" Leo shrugged. Piper frowned.

"She wasn't looking too good yesterday, so she might be ill or something. I'll IM her later." Leo hooked his arm through his friends', smiling. "Right now, we're going to get coffee and cake and have a movie night."

"Joy…"

* * *

"Right, let's do this."

"It's going to be a bloody nightmare." Tobias hissed. Max nodded in agreement.

The two older brothers and their father stood in a line, holding the triplets steady on their new bikes. The six year olds were insistent on riding their bikes without their stabilisers.

"Worse comes to worse, the bikes break and we never have to do this again."

"Uncle Leo will help." Lilly said, looking over her shoulder at her father.

"I was just joking, flower." Percy smiled. Lilly returned and looked to the front. Percy's expression faded from a smile to a slightly tortured and desperate look. His eldest sons laughed and mimicked. Percy scowled at them, but smiled. "OK, ready, steady-"

"Go!" Callum laughed, pushing forward. Max stumbled into a run alongside him. Theo was seconds behind, Tobias jogging to keep up. Lilly glanced at Percy, who smiled reassuringly, before she followed her brothers.

After a few metres, partially certain that the triplets had their balance, the brothers and father let go. Callum nearly crashed seconds later, narrowly avoiding scraping a chunk of paint off a Jaguar XJ8. Theo went a bit further before crashing into the kerb (curb) and falling off his bike. Luckily, he landed on his feet. Lilly reached the corner before noticing her brothers weren't with her and pulled on the brakes. She glanced back worriedly.

Tobias cheered and bounced towards his sister, scooping her up and swinging her above his head.

"You win!" He beamed. Lilly returned it as Tobias set her down and readjusted her crash helmet.

"Theo, are you OK?"

"I'm good, Dad." Theo dusted dried mud from his shorts before smiling. "Can we do that again?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Callum agreed from the other side of the road.

"Watch the Jag next time, bud." Percy warned. Callum waved it off as Max set his bike on his wheels and started wheeling it back to the starting line. Tobias was giving Lilly a piggy back ride while carting her bike back as well.

Percy looked back at Theo. "Sure you're OK?" He asked. Theo nodded. Percy smiled and gently rapped his knuckles on his son's crash helmet. "Try and keep in a straight line, don't line and look forward, OK?"

"Ok, Dad."

* * *

**Sorry for the one-shots, but I'm on writer's block at the moment (again). Sugar helped me come up with most of these. **

**Right, here's something for you:**

**There are two children of Hades (alive) - one boy and one girl. There are also two children of Zeus- one boy and one girl. But Poseidon only has Percy (Lou's an OC, she doesn't count… she's glaring at me…) If all the Big Three gods have a son and a daughter alive, does Percy have a sister hiding somewhere?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just some one-shots 'cos I've got writer's block again. I might use some of these, I'm not sure… and I'm still working on that one where Nico babysits Charlie, but I'm trying to extend it further than the bit in the last chapter or wherever it was. **

**Also, I got some new books today. Um, City of Bones? And two others, also City of something. I got books one, two and three. I'm keeping an eye out for Artemis Fowl and Divergent and whatever other books I've been told to read. I really should make a list. But hey, all in due time.**

* * *

Being half-Greek and half-Roman, Louisa was the perfect candidate for leading the mass army of Roman and Greek demigods. Her only problem was Octavian. He kept questioning her authority, demanding to know why he, the augur, was not part of her advice group- the Seven, Nico, Reyna and Rachel- when the '_graecus_ Oracle sham' was.

Rachel bristled at the 'Oracle sham' bit, but Louisa waved her down, turning to face the front. They were waiting in orderly fashion; shields at the ready, water bags full and weapons set. Despite their bravado and newfound comradeship, there was still tension in the air, either from the impending battle or minor feuds still sparking between Greeks and Romans.

"What does she know about prophecies?" Octavian rambled on, demanding attention and quizzing Louisa's decision. Percy saw his twin's hand close around the hilt of her sword and her shoulders tense. He bit his lip. Octavian so deserved this.

She cut him off by grabbing his throat in a vice-like grip in a second. Octavian choked, looking confused before angry. Louisa turned her head to look at him, a mild glower on her expression while her anger boiled under the surface. For once, Reyna didn't scold Louisa about her threatening behaviour towards the augur. Instead, she stood back, her expression completely blasé to this.

"When will you learn ta keep that fat trap of yours shut? I don't have time ta deal with idiots like you 'n' I don't need my orders questioned by a pompous, jumped up son of a bitch." Louisa tightened her grip. "Ya stay quiet 'n' ya get back in line. Step outta line again 'n' I'll see you as a traitor amongst the ranks." Her glare hardened and her tone lowered into a threatening growl. "I don't take traitors lightly." Octavian visibly paled. Louisa shoved him away harshly, barking an order for Clarisse to break rank.

"Lou?" Clarisse smirked at Octavian.

"Get him outta my sight." Clarisse's smirk broadened and she grabbed the augur roughly by his bicep, dragging him away.

Louisa turned to face the front again. The Seven, Nico, Rachel and Reyna stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Reyna was manned by Aurum and Argentum, who remained loyal to her even though Louisa was in charge now.

The daughter of Poseidon clenched her jaw, drawing her sword.

"You OK?" Percy asked. He was on her right, Annabeth on his other side.

"Fine." Louisa gritted. Frank glanced back at the swarm of organised soldiers- Greek and Roman- behind him. Louisa saw him look worried about the clear tension and anxiety in the air. The fear present was enough to turn those with weak stomachs back and run. Romans prided themselves on standing their ground and fighting to the death, but this was against Gaea, for the love of everything holy.

Louisa picked up her shield and signalled for her group to face the others. Unlike most Roman generals, who ordered their army from the rear, Louisa was leading from the front.

She moved off and climbed up on a car roof, clashing her sword against her shield and encouraging the others to do the same. This grabbed the attention of the assembled demigods and when she was sure she had their attention, she stopped. The ringing and clashing soon died down and she tilted her head back in defiance. "Nervous?" She shouted. There was a murmur from the crowds. "Good!" She was getting quizzical looks. "Imagine how they feel!" She shouted, pointing in the general direction of Gaea's army. "Look around you! Roman, Greek- I don't care! We're demigods!" Louisa looked round, meeting individual gazes. "DEMIGODS!" She shouted, forcing the word to be carried across the army on a sea breeze. "We will fight! We'll fight until there ain't a breathe left in our bodies! Gaea ain't got nothin' on us!" Louisa raised her sword. "See those?" She shouted, jabbing her weapon at the standards. The standard bearers recognised their cue and raised the eagles of each cohort so that the sun glinted off their wings. The assembled Romans stirred excitedly. This rubbed off on the Greeks. "We fight for the gods! We fight for the Romans! We fight for the Greeks! We fight for this world! Our home! WE FIGHT FOR HOME! WE FIGHT FOR DEMIGODS!" A cheer went up. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The cheering grew louder and they started chanting 'DEMI-GODS!' Louisa waved her sword, encouraging their shouts. Her group started hitting their swords on their shields, led by Reyna. The clamour spread across the legions and Greeks, creating an ear-splitting dim.

Louisa gave a wicked grin. This noise _had_ to be heard on Olympus.

Gaea could bring it on.

* * *

"OK, Tobias, look." Percy held his hands up and willed water to twist around his wrists and over his hands. Tobias's eyes widened and he reached out to touch the water. He looked confused when his fingers passed right through it. Percy shifted, getting more comfortable in front of his six-year-old son.

"I do that?"

"Maybe." Percy and Annabeth were trying to figure out if their sons had inherited either his powers or her smarts. They did seem exceptionally smart for their age, but not as smart as their mother, obviously.

Tobias reached for the water again, still frowning, but this time in concentration. His fingers brushed the tendrils and Percy got a chill around his fingers as the water froze from Tobias's touch. Ice crawled across the branches of water until Percy's hands and wrists were wrapped in an interlacing network of icy stems.

Percy looked up and saw that Tobias looked pleased with himself.

"Mammy!" He shouted. "I freeze Daddy's hands!" Annabeth appeared moments later, assessing everything in seconds. She looked worried until Percy held up her hands with a proud smile on his face. She grinned and scooped Tobias up, swinging him around.

"Aren't you clever?" She beamed. Percy shattered the ice by shaking his hands, noticing Max totter over. He looked curious.

"What Tobias do?" He asked.

"I freeze Daddy's hands." Tobias repeated, squirming to get down from his mother's hold and greet his brother. Max looked confused and Tobias turned to his father. "Again, Daddy?"

* * *

There was no date quite like a picnic date on a cloud.

Yep, Jason had flown Piper up here and they sat on the softness of the cloud, while watching the sun set and tucking into vegetarian suitable sandwiches and other delicacies Jason had packed. They were both warm, nicely wrapped up in coats, hats, scarves and gloves as Jason had suggested. Piper appreciated that, leaning against him while picking through the picnic basket to make sure it was suitable for her vegetarian needs. Jason knew her well enough, but he wasn't vegetarian. He liked cheeseburgers as much as Percy and that was saying something.

Jason was watching her, amused. He tugged at a feather in her hair, gaining her attention. He smiled and she rolled her eyes, returning to her thorough search of the basket.

"There's no meat in that." Jason told her.

"I'm just checking." Jason checked his phone. Nope, nothing from Leo. As far as Jason knew, his best friend was tinkering away in Bunker 9 on his latest project of Jupiter knows what. Leo had shut himself away again. Jason had gone to see him when he was at Camp Half-Blood, but Leo was often busy. He didn't stop moving or working to talk long and it took Louisa twenty minutes to pry Leo from his beloved work for lunch. Jason was only checking his phone as Leo had a tendency to call either Jason or Piper during one of their dates or that he had remembered he had promised to ring whenever he had five minutes free.

"Do you think Lou's killed Leo?" Jason asked. Piper looked at him quizzically with those dazzling turquoise eyes. "I mean, we haven't heard from him in a week. He's still holed up in that bloody Bunker of his."

"He was trying to fix Festus."

"Was he?" Piper nodded. "I don't get told anything."

"Oh, Lou told me. Leo was working and- ooh, yummy." Piper had found the lemon meringue pie. Jason grinned. That was her favourite. "Thank you." She flashed him that stunning smile and Jason felt more of a sucker for her charm than before. Daughter of Aphrodite or no, she had this… way with him.

* * *

Sage wandered into her room, her nose buried in a book. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she collapsed in the bean bag her father had gotten for her.

Charlie had built a fort with her books and was now sitting inside it, eating cookies. He waved at her casually, cookie crumbs falling onto his lap. He swiped them off and Sage saw crumbs flick off her books.

Crumbs… on her books…

That was a new low… defacing her precious books. Charlie was going to get it.

Charlie tensed as Sage grabbed a tennis ball and lobbed it at the book wall. It hit a joint and the wall collapsed, bringing the ceiling and the other walls down with it. Charlie mentally jotted his death down under book avalanche while Sage's footsteps drew closer. She removed some of the books before grabbing his arms and dragging him to his feet.

"No food near my books."

"Meep." Charlie squeaked. He had seen that look in her eyes before and it meant _pain_.

"I want my books put back on the shelf in series orders and you have _half an hour to do it_. Understood?" Charlie nodded and Sage let him go. Instead of tidying his mess up, he ran from the room, calling for his parents. "SAGE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Sage stormed after him, but was intercepted by her mother half way down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"That idiot built one of his stupid forts out of my books and flicked those goddamn cookies over them!" Sage glowered at Charlie, who was sitting next to his mother- he was safe. "I told him to clean it up, but he ran for it." Annabeth directed Sage back to her room and assessed the damage for herself.

"Oh wow…" Annabeth ran a hand through her curly, blonde hair. "You have way my books than I thought." Sage shrugged.

"You were working and Dad let me out to buy more."

"How many more?"

"Until I ran out of money."

"Good girl." Annabeth smiled. "Now let's go and get Charlie." Sage grinned and followed her mother out. This was going to be Bookworms VS Annoyances.

* * *

"Come on, Kia!"

"Tired…"

"I know, but," Leo turned briefly before looking back at his youngest daughter, "Two more minutes and then you can go to bed." He held his hand out to her and she stumbled forward. Charlie was already asleep in their mother's arms while Elsie was stumbling along, looking around and taking everything in to keep herself awake. They were on holiday and had just been to one of the night shows. It was now nearing half ten and they were exhausted from a long day of activities.

Louisa shifted Charlie to her other arm and reached out for Leo's free hand. He smiled and happily took it.

Elsie found enough energy to shower and get in her pyjamas when they reached their apartment. Alokia just collapsed on her bed while Leo carefully sorted Charlie into his pyjamas without waking the child up. Louisa was wandering around, trying to find Charlie's blanket. He couldn't sleep without it.

She noticed Alokia sitting dejectedly on her bed.

"What's the matter, Kia?"

"Tired." Louisa looked at her disbelievingly, walking in and collapsing on the bed next to her daughter. Louisa didn't say anything, obviously waiting for Alokia to spill. "Mom…" Alokia trailed off, biting her lip. Her mother looked at her kindly, silently encouraging her to talk. "I, um… do I fit in?" Louisa looked confused. "I mean, with Elsie and Charlie and-"

"You're an idiot sometimes, Kia. You're family. Of course ya fit in." Louisa looked at her, frowning slightly. "Why? Did I miss somethin'?"

"No, I just… I mean… um…" Louisa rolled her eyes at her daughter, before hugging her.

"Kia, I don't care if you don't get powers or whatever. Ya still my daughter 'n' nothin' will change that." Louisa held Alokia's face in her hands. "You come out with another 'I ain't good enough' comment, I will bring the thunder." Alokia smiled. "Literally." Louisa added, hiding her own smile. "'N' you should know by now that ya can talk ta me or ya dad whenever ya want about whatever, 'kay?"

"OK. Thanks Mom." Louisa grinned as Elsie walked in.

"Ooh, good. Smelly, shower." Louisa waved Alokia out.

"But I'm tired!"

"Shower." Louisa demanded, smiling.

"Ugh…" Alokia complained. Leo grinned at her as she passed him to stumble into the bathroom. He had successfully changed and put Charlie to bed without waking him up.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson, you better not be making planes."

"No." Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend. He was slouching in his seat on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles. He had turned his homework into one of his famed planes. "I'm making _paper_ planes." He grinned cheekily.

"You know what I meant." She sulked, turning back to her own homework.

"What's the matter, Wise-girl?"

"Nothing."

"You moody." Percy told her simply, letting his plane fly. It curved a wide arch around the room, flying steady and gracefully. It landed easily on the table, sliding past Percy's feet and stopping by Annabeth's work. As much as the planes annoyed her, she was slightly impressed at how Percy could make such fantastic flying paper planes that didn't really crash unless he aimed them at a wall or something.

He shifted closer to her and looped his arms around her waist. He bought warmth and the scent of the sea with him. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head and resting it on her shoulder.

"I've got a lot of work to do and you're not helping."

"Why?"

"You're distracting."

"In a good way?"

"No." Annabeth lied. Yes, he was distracting in a good way- he didn't have his T-shirt on, damn him. He was doing this on purpose. That Seaweed Brain was smarter than he looked, pulling her strings and successfully getting her attention; pulling her away from her homework in the process.

Percy hummed disbelievingly; his messy, raven hair tickling her neck and cheek. Annabeth squirmed, reaching for her homework. Percy pulled her away and onto her lap, silencing her with a kiss.

"Seaweed Brain wins." He declared boldly, grinning like the idiot he was.

* * *

Hazel glanced over at Frank. He was training, which left her some free time to try and learn how to use the laptop. She was slowly coming to terms with technology, but she hated her phone. She wanted a simple one that didn't involve a touch screen or the Internet or any 'apps'. Although, she did enjoy Angry Birds. Frank had taught her how to use that and it was quite entertaining.

Now, she was trying to use this 'Google' to look at stuff she could buy for the baby she wanted. Frank wasn't so sure on having kids, but Hazel was insistent, slowly wearing him down. Well, she thought and hoped she was.

Heavy footsteps signalled Frank's arrival. She closed the laptop and smiled sweetly up at him. He was drenched in sweat from the extensive training.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Not a lot." Hazel wrinkled her nose. "You need a shower." She told him. Frank looked down at himself.

"OK." He wandered off to the bathroom. Hazel followed.

"Frank?"

"Mm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, course."

"Well, you know what we talked about yesterday?" She asked slowly and carefully. Frank hummed in reply. "Have you thought about it?"

"I, um… no, not really, Hazel." Hazel tried not to let that get to her. "But, uh, I will, don't worry."

"OK."

* * *

**Alright, my brain is officially dead. I can't think straight and I'm tired and this and that… hopefully I can think of something for tomorrow. With this, I was trying to think of ideas to go with characters I don't normally write about- Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank. I have a few ideas here and there for them, but not a full story's worth. **


	6. Chapter 6

**More one-shots, sorry! **

* * *

"Everything is very interesting upside down."

"Callum…"

"We should glue everything to the ceiling."

"Callum…"

"And then get Leo or Charlie to make anti-gravity boots or something."

"_Callum…_"

"We could walk on the ceiling."

"_Callum_!" Callum raised his head. Theo and Lilly were sitting on the opposite bunk, going through their Math homework, like the little nerds that they were. "Will you shut up?" Lilly despaired. Callum grinned.

"Theo, help me out here. It would be cool to walk on the ceiling."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Don't encourage him!" Lilly protested. Theo could either be the brother she loved to pieces that she could talk to about books and films and do homework with or he could be Callum's partner-in-crime. That was unbelievably annoying.

"I'm not, I'm just agreeing." Lilly fixed her stern, sea-green eyes on Theo, who knew better than to argue back.

"Knock knock." Charlie said, walking in and smiling. "How's it going?" Callum sat up on his elbows.

"Ugh, all the blood's gone to my head."

"Idiot…" Lilly muttered, scanning through her homework. Charlie laughed.

"You're a mini Sage. Gods help us." Lilly lobbed her pen at her cousin. Charlie ducked, laughing maniacally. He was unaware of his mother walking in as he jumped on the bed next to Lilly. Theo shifted to sit next to his brother while Charlie tickled Lilly until she couldn't breathe through laughter.

"Hiya, Lou." Callum grinned. Charlie froze and looked round innocently.

"Hi, Mama." Louisa folded her arms and looked at him expectantly. Charlie's shoulders drooped and he put his hands in his lap, attempting to look as innocent and serious as possible. Louisa continued to stare at him. "Very sorry, Lilly."

"And…" Lilly persisted, smirking triumphantly.

"Um…" Charlie glanced at his mother again. She gave a single nod. "Lilly is as awesome as I am and-" Lilly punched Charlie's arm solidly. "OK, we're even now." Charlie beamed, bouncing to his feet.

* * *

"Is Lou here yet? We need to get this blooming meeting started!"

"Annabeth, chill." Piper soothed. "Who's Lou anyway?"

"I'm Lo- 'n' I'm goin'." Leo had only caught a brief glimpse of Louisa- thick, curly raven hair pulled into a high ponytail, evenly tanned skin and glittering sea green eyes. She wore casual clothes under her armour, her helmet with the red plume under her arm, a sword and an array of knives in her belt with her quiver and bow swung over her back. She hadn't even crossed the threshold of the meeting room before swivelling on her heel and walking back out.

"Louisa!" Annabeth ordered, getting up and storming after her friend.

"No!" Jason was frowning, as if he recognised something. His memories were coming back, just bits at a time. "Why didn't ya say he was there?!"

"Who?"

"Bloody- ugh!"

"Lou, you're not making sense."

"Ya didn't say anythin' 'bout new demigods!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Camp Jupiter."

"Lou?" Jason rose to his feet.

"NO!" Jason looked at Chiron.

"Louisa Smith?" He asked.

"Louisa Smith-Jackson, but yes, the same." Chiron looked at him curiously. "Why? Do you know her?"

"She's the world biggest pain in the ass."

"Ooh, I like her already." Jason looked at Leo as if he were crazy.

"She would skin you alive."

"Nice to know you have confidence in me." Leo muttered, pretending to sulk. He and Piper- who appeared to be genuinely sulking- followed Jason out. They caught a glimpse of Annabeth running out of the Big House, shouting after Louisa, who was refusing to do anything helpful. "Hold on…" Leo looked at Chiron. "Smith-Jackson?"

"Louisa is Percy's younger twin sister. They were separated at birth. Louisa was adopted when she was nine by Jessica Smith and took on that surname. She and Percy were reunited last year."

"So, she's Smith-Jackson?" Chiron nodded.

"Although there are some issues with her biological mother…" Piper and Leo looked at Chiron quizzically, but he didn't elaborate, watching Louisa shout at Annabeth and Jason and anyone watching, but not in English. It wasn't Ancient Greek either, but… Latin.

Leo didn't understand Latin. He wasn't really focusing on that, focusing on Louisa instead. She had drawn her sword, her helmet discarded a few feet from her. She was glaring at Jason, as if her brother's disappearance was his fault.

"Lou, put the sword down." Jason took careful steps towards Louisa, taking his coin from his pocket.

"I _knew_ you were trouble, but did ya listen?"

"Um…"

"I told ya 'n' ya didn't listen! No-one listens to me!"

"Mainly because you're a raving, blood-thirsty lunatic demigod who needs a strait jacket and pronto." Louisa turned her glare on Annabeth and Leo could see the raw power in those sea green eyes. Daughter of Poseidon indeed…

Annabeth shrugged. "Lou, we do listen. Sometimes." She added quickly. "But it wasn't Jason's fault. It was-"

Louisa didn't care whose fault it was, Leo saw. She just charged Jason, swinging her sword wildly and nearly decapitating him. He flipped his coin and gained his sword and was just managing to defend himself while she seemed intent on slicing him to shreds.

Beautiful, annoying, smart and violent… Leo liked her more and more by the second.

Jason deflected yet another swipe at his throat. He had known Louisa for years and the more he fought with her, the more his memories involving her came back. He remembered her temper, her stubbornness and her violent streak- and right now, all of that was nearly getting him killed.

"Chiron, do something!" Piper squeaked. "Guys, stop it!" She layered on with the charmspeak. Jason faltered, but Louisa gritted her teeth and seemed unaffected.

"She doesn't respond to charmspeak." Chiron told her.

"What? Why?" Piper despaired. Chiron shrugged.

"Louisa is… different, even by demigod standards."

"Lou, don't kill him! He can help us find Percy!" Louisa froze, like somebody had thrown a switch. The tip of her sword was just touching Jason's throat. Annabeth looked relieved and stomped forward, dragging Louisa away. Jason rubbed at his throat, looking annoyed, but with a layer of relief beneath it.

Leo was going to have to talk to Louisa later. She was yet another girl out his league.

* * *

Percy walked into the kitchen.

"Mom…" He started.

"Percy?" Sally responded kindly, washing the dishes.

"Um…" She looked over her shoulder at her fifteen year old son. He looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but wasn't sure how to word it.

"What's the matter?"

"Nico." Percy replied. "He's got nowhere to go and-"

"And you were wondering if he could stay with us?" Percy blinked at her, confused. Sally smiled. "It's a mother's intuition and yes, he can." Percy beamed.

"You're the best." He told her. Sally smiled to herself.

"Invite him over for dinner."

"When?"

"Now." Percy's grin broadened and he bounced out, shouting his thanks over his shoulder. Paul walked in, looking amused yet curious.

"What was that about?"

"How do you feel about another demigod?"

"Another demigod?" He asked slowly and carefully, frowning.

"Mm-hm. We're going to ask Nico to move in." Paul gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Poor kid." They listened to Percy jabbering at Nico through an IM message, not giving his cousin two seconds to talk.

"You are coming over for dinner today."

"But-"

"You don't have a choice."

"I-"

"Why are you not here yet?"

"Percy Jackson, let me talk!" Nico glowered at his cousin, but was doing his best not to smile. "I was over yesterday." Percy waved it off.

"It's fine. Mom doesn't mind." Nico bit his lip. "You're still not here, Mr. Shadow-Traveller."

"Alright, alright. Gods…" Nico waved his hand through the image. Seconds later, he appeared in the apartment, stumbling slightly. Percy jumped up and caught the smaller boy.

"Hiya." Percy grinned.

"Hi." Nico got his bearings and stood on his own two feet. "Are you sure your mom doesn't mind?"

"Of course I don't!" Sally beamed, moving forward and wrapping Nico in a motherly hug. He tensed at first, but felt himself relax in Sally's hug and timidly returned it. "Besides, we need to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Sally laughed, ruffling Nico's hair.

"Look, we've talked about this-"

"A little bit." Percy added. Sally shot him a 'be quiet' look.

"And we all agree to it and Percy doesn't mind sharing his room…" Nico looked confused. Sally smiled at him.

"Are you…?"

"We're asking you to move in." Percy told him. "Not that you have a choice or anything, but-"

"Perseus." Percy fell silent, looking at his mother innocently. Sally was smiling, shaking her head at her son, before turning back to Nico. "It _is_ your choice, but we'd love to have you, Nico. You're family."

Nico looked stunned.

Yes, the Jackson-Blofis family were, well, family to him, in a way. And Percy was his cousin, but it was more as if he were the big brother Nico never had.

But to be asked to be part of someone's family? Nico had never really had family, not properly anyway.

He looked at their smiling faces and cursed his damn emotions for choking him up.

Nico smiled and nodded. Percy cheered and tackled him in a hug, laughing. Nico couldn't help but laugh himself, returning Percy's hug.

* * *

"NO! MAKE HER GO AWAY!" Sage was chasing Charlie again. It was a family day out, the Valdez lot included, but Charlie had obviously done something and now Sage was going to try and kill him.

Again.

Charlie was faster, lighter and more agile; out distancing his cousin easily and reaching a tree, clambering up it and sitting on a branch about fifteen feet up. By that time, Sage had reached the base of the tree, glaring up at him.

"Bloody hell, Charlie, that was fast." Percy laughed, walking into view.

"She's scary." Charlie replied, glancing at his cousin warily. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and directed her back to the others. Charlie heard her grumbling all the way back, her shoulders hunched sulkily.

"You can come down now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Scared." Louisa appeared next to her brother.

"I will come up there 'n' get you." She warned.

"Or…" Percy rapped his knuckles on the tree trunk. Charlie's branch suddenly vanished from beneath him and he tumbled down, gripping at branches.

He landed on the grass, the wind whooshing from his lungs. He was aware of his mother glaring at her brother while the wood nymph appeared to check on Charlie.

Charlie inhaled sharply.

"You OK, Curls?"

"Falling out of trees. Not a good idea." He was pulled to his feet by the Big Twins and looked round for Sage. She was ranting to Annabeth, sending glares up the hill at Charlie. He gave an innocent smile and a cheeky wave and she shouted an Ancient Greek curse straight back.

"What did you do?"

"She was walking by the lake and Phoenix was trying to kill me. I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into Sage and her book went into the lake…"

"Oh, that's OK." Percy waved it off. "Come on, Lou." They started back down the hill. Charlie hesitated, before hurrying after them, walking behind his mama.

Percy willed the water to bring the book to him and he picked it up. It was dry instantly, not water damage whatsoever. Sage looked relieved to have it back and after thanking her father, whacked Charlie with it.

"You do that again and there will be _hell_ to pay."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Oh, look, you've made a mess."

"But that's your side of the kitchen."

"You crossed the line."

"No I didn't."

"You did."

"Liar."

"Liar." Max wiped flour on her shirt and she dabbed cake mix on his face. "I win." She teased. Max held her face in his flour-coated hands, wiping it over her cheeks and nose and some on her forehead. "I hate you sometimes."

"I win."

"Ugh…" She waved her hands in the air and turned away, scooping cake mix into buttered tins. Max turned the radio on and they were met with Drake and Rihanna's _Take Care_.

_I know you've been hurt… by someone else… I can tell by the way… you carry yourself… If you let me… here's what I'll do… I'll take care of you…_

Ava slid the tins into the oven and turned around to start gathering their cooking equipment to put in the dishwasher. Max was dropping blobs of cookie mix onto the lined tray, his face scrunched up in concentration. He did look kind of cute…

_Whoa, where did that come from? _Ava shook her head, grabbing a dishcloth from the sink and wiping down her side of the counter. With all the flour everywhere, Max had drawn a line in the middle and created their 'sides'.

"Ha! In your face, cookie mix!"

"You're an idiot."

"It runs in the family." Max replied instantly, dumping his mixing bowl on the side and picking up his tray of cookie splodges. He hooked his foot in the handle of the oven and opened it, sliding the tray in and kicking the door shut. "Cookie mix?" He offered, reaching for the bowl. Ava smiled at him and they cleaned up the remains of the cookie mix together. "How long have they got to be in the oven?"

"There are timers, Max. I've set them."

"Oh. Good."

"Your side still needs cleaning." Max looked round, his finger in his mouth. Somehow, he had smeared cookie mix on his cheek. Ava reached out without thinking and brushed it away with her thumb. Her touch startled him and he dropped the bowl. It shattered on the floor and he cursed.

Heat rose in her cheeks and she stepped back, busying herself with getting the dustpan and brush from under the sink. Max took them from her, his expression blank, but his cheeks tinged pink. He swept up the shards and dumped them in the bin, not looking at her.

Ava watched him clean his side up and fill the dishwasher, chewing her lip and trying to stop her heart from racing. She should have known better than to wipe away the cookie mix herself. He was jumpy whenever somebody touched him and he had taken to covering his arms again. Ava wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to ask him in case it triggered a panic attack.

"Max…" She started. He looked at her, his expression carefully blank, but his eyes gleaming with… curiosity? What was that? "I… I didn't mean to… to make… make you jump, I just…" She hesitated, wringing her hands and casting her eyes at the floor, before nervously looking back up at him. "You had cookie mix on your face." She said quietly. He blinked, before a small smile broke out.

"And you've got flour on yours." He teased. Ava glowered at him, but she was smiling too.

"I'm going to go and clean up. Keep an eye on those." She gestured at the oven, turning on her heel and leaving him.

Max looked around nervously, rubbing his hands together and cracking his knuckles.

_Give me love like her… 'cos lately I've been waking up alone… pain splattered teardrops on my shirt… told you I let them go… _

Ava could hear the song through the quiet house from the kitchen. She loved that song, but the some of the lyrics reminded her of Max. She made a mental note to check his wrists after cleaning herself up a bit.

_You know I'll fight my corner… And that tonight, I'll call ya… After my blood is drowning in alcohol… No I just wanna hold ya… Give a little time to me or burn this out… We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around… All I want is the taste that your lips allow… My, my, my, my, oh give me love…_

Ava pulled herself from her the lyrics and ran the water over the face cloth. There was more flour on her face than she had first thought, but it was patchy and made it seem she was only sickly pale in places.

Movement at the edge of the mirror had her tensing and whirling round.

It was only Max, standing in the doorway. He looked a little lost, staring at her blankly with wide eyes and his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"Are you OK?" Ava asked, setting the face cloth down and stepping forward. He didn't move or respond, continuing to stare at her. "Max?" She was only a foot from him now, studying his face and trying to determine what he was thinking.

He swallowed nervously before holding his hands out to her. Ava wanted to check his wrists, but thought better of it, biting her lip and resting her shaking hands in his. He pulled her into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Ava was a bit stunned at first, before returning his hug, twisting her fingers in his T-shirt.

She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. He watched her for a few seconds, various thoughts and emotions exploding and disappearing in his eyes like fireworks.

They leaned in at the same time and she felt his lips graze hers…

"Guys, we're home!" They jumped apart, as if an electric wire had struck them. "Max?" Annabeth called. "Ava?" Ava hurriedly washed the rest of her face, before darting downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"We were making cakes and cookies, but Max made a mess and put flour on my face."

"Where's Max?"

"Um, sorting himself out."

"Is he OK?"

_No, he's damn fine, but you interrupted._

"Yeah, he's OK."

* * *

**Sorry for the one-shots. I've got nothing else at the moment, but I might use one or two of these.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More one-shots. Sorry. But these ones are kind of based on Mark of Athena as that's the one I'm reading at the moment. There will probably be a lot of Character A meets Character B, but at least it's something. Also, lots of Leosia… **

**Some of this stuff, the longer ones, are some old chapters I found. Erik the Viking, if you're reading this, I totally forgot about the Chrysaor bit that I wrote and it's on here, but it's split into two parts, which I'll mark with a *** instead of the line thing. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC.**

* * *

The Seven were sat around the table in the dining hall. Leo was poking at his pizza slice as the couples around him chatted. Percy and Annabeth were having a bit of a poke war while Frank and Hazel raced to finish the Rubik's cube first, jabbering at each other to try and distract them. Jason and Piper were playfully arguing whether apple pie was nicer than lemon meringue or vice-a-versa.

Leo was just sat on his own with a pizza slice that didn't look too inviting.

"Lou, how long have you been there?" Percy randomly said. He didn't get an immediate response, which gained him some funny looks.

"'Bout ten minutes, give or take a few." Out of the shadows stepped the most beautiful girl Leo had ever seen.

OK, he fell in love with every girl he saw, considering she was way out of his league and all those girls had been beautiful, but this one… gods, she was beyond out of Leo's league and far into the next one.

Her curly raven hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, her fringe tumbling over her forehead in a messy, yet slightly adoring state. Her sea green eyes glittered mischievously and that sarcastic smile pulled Leo right in. She wasn't dressed up or anything, in a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and muddy trainers. Over that, she wore armour, a sword in her belt, a quiver and her bow slung over her back.

"Hungry?" Percy asked her, holding out a plate to her.

"Starvin'." Louisa grinned.

"Lou?" Hazel got up, smiling.

"Hazel!"

"My gods, Lou, you're still alive!" Hazel beamed. Louisa blinked at her, offended slightly.

"'N' what's that supposed ta mean?" Hazel giggled and moved around the table, hugging Louisa in greeting.

"How do you know Hazel?" Percy asked curiously.

"Oh, long story." Louisa waved it off. She took the plate from Percy and summoned a pile of hotdogs. "Yum." Louisa grinned, collapsing in her seat next to her brother. Leo could see the similarities between the twins, but there was more about Louisa, something wilder and sassier, more rugged and untamed.

Jason nudged him and Leo managed to pull his gaze from Louisa long enough to look at his friend.

"Don't stare." Jason mouthed, smirking slightly. Leo stared at him blankly. "She will kill you without a second thought." Leo bit his lip and glanced back at Louisa. Beautiful. Unattainable. Murderous. Sassy. She was getting better and better by the second.

Percy made introductions, but Louisa surprisingly knew the Romans present, but she glared at Jason like he was trouble. Her eyes slid to Leo and he managed a cheeky smile.

"Hi."

"That's Leo. He built this ship." Louisa looked around, impressed. Leo felt some self-pride well in his chest as she grinned at his masterpiece.

"I love the dragon head. Tried ta shoot me out the sky 'n'-"

She was interrupted by Coach Hedge bursting in, waving his bat around and screaming, "Die!"

"Coach, no!" Percy jumped up.

"Intruder! Die!" Louisa was staring at the five-foot-nothing satyr, torn between laughter and getting up and smacking him herself.

"She's my sister, you can't kill her." Coach Hedge froze and opened his eyes, glaring at Louisa. Her smile fell and she glared back, her glare a gazillion times stronger than the satyr's. Leo couldn't stop himself smiling, but Jason was glaring at him warningly, looking amused.

* * *

Annabeth glanced over her shoulder slightly. Percy had snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Judging by the way he stayed silent and his body was relaxed, he had noticed something was bothering her and wanted to know what.

"Are you alright, Seaweed Brain?"

"Better now I've got my Wise-girl back." She couldn't help but smile, although her cheeks were starting to warm.

"Aren't you sweet?" He nuzzled her neck, making her laugh softly.

"Talk to me, Wise-girl." He pleaded.

"About what?"

"Whatever's troubling you?" He paused. "Tell Seaweed Brain." He said teasingly. He loosened his arms so she could turn round to look at him.

Annabeth adored his eyes, losing herself in the sea green depths. Percy didn't take his gaze from hers, waiting patiently for her to talk.

When she didn't, still staring into his eyes, almost trance-like, Percy took control and kissed her lightly, lingering until she kissed him back. It was the best feeling ever, but she pulled away. Percy protested, returning his lips to hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him away, with some reluctance. Percy gave her his best puppy-dog eye look. She nearly faltered, but quickly regained her composure.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to you."

"Well, yeah, but you were so lost in my amazing eyes." She raised her eyebrows slightly, the blessing of a smile gracing her lips. "I know they're really mesmerizing and everything, but Wise-girl stressed and need to talk to Seaweed Brain."

"What's with the sudden change into caveman?" He shrugged. "OK then." Annabeth rested her head on his chest, contentedly listening to the steady and strangely soothing rhythm of his heart. Could she tell him about the quest handed to her by her mother? She didn't want him to worry about her as the others needed Percy with his head in the game. A son of Poseidon was a handy thing to have around.

Percy rocked her from side to side, bringing her back to earth.

"You're still not talking." She noticed a crack of hurt in his tone and looked up at him. "Don't you want to tell me?"

"Oh, Percy, of course I do. I'm just not sure how."

"I'd have thought you would know how." She glared at him. "Shutting up." He mumbled, looking down. Annabeth sighed, smiling. He was really cute when he looked down in mock shame.

Annabeth lowered her head to kiss him lightly. Percy perked up instantly, returning the kiss immediately. Annabeth reluctantly pulled away again. She made to speak, to attempt to explain her individual quest when Percy surprised her by randomly saying, "I love you."

Annabeth was too stunned to say or do anything other than smile and kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

This was her Seaweed Brain.

Romans and Titans could bring it on.

* * *

Chrysaor was surprised that two demigods had not been captured. His crew was already squeaking and chattering what sounded like excuses to Percy and Annabeth.

"Squeak squeak poo." Louisa said, shoving her way through the crowd. "Ew, what's that?" She asked, seeing Chrysaor.

"Our brother." Percy said, trying not to smile at the look of horror on his sister's face. Even Annabeth managed a smile.

"That is _nasty_."

"Another child of Poseidon?" Chrysaor mused, scratching his chin. "Mmm…"

"Mmm… I'm gonna kick ya ass."

"Lou-" Percy started to warn her, but Louisa already held her sword and was challenging the pirate.

"No, no brother, let her fight and fail if she wishes." Louisa and Percy shared a look. Louisa's eyes clearly read 'fuck off'. Percy held his hands up in surrender, a silent 'I tried'. He felt Riptide return to his pocket, so he was prepared to help Louisa should the need arise.

Percy looked over at Frank just as the son of Mars shrugged off the dolphin-human creatures. Stubbornly, he went around checking on fellow demigods.

Louisa, unlike Percy, wasn't rusty. She was fast and well rested. A benefit Percy didn't have.

"We have to wake Jason and Hazel up." Annabeth hissed.

"Why?"

"Lightning and metal." Annabeth looked pointedly at Chrysaor. She saw understanding in Percy's sea green eyes and he nodded.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I'm working on it." Louisa gained a slash across her shoulder.

"Work faster." Percy pleaded. Annabeth gave a slight, tense nod.

The injury angered Louisa and she rained blows on her pirate of a brother. Chrysaor didn't react out of surprise, giving Louisa a few crucial minutes to find a chink in his armor.

She didn't.

Chrysaor laughed.

"My armor protects me." He pressed the tip of his sword to her throat at the same time Louisa did to him. "Even my throat." He pushed on the tip slightly. Louisa's eyes flashed angrily. "Unlike you- no armor whatsoever."

"Bitch, I don't need armor." Louisa twisted, escaping sword point. She threw her weight against her blade and it scored straight across the side of his neck. Golden ichor spilled down onto his shoulder. His mask morphed into a look of surprise. "Looks like ya need some new armor." Louisa laughed.

"Frank needs to turn into a dolphin." Percy mumbled. "A crazy dolphin."

"Which means he'll need to be in water to survive."

"Not necessarily."

"Push Jason and Hazel overboard." Annabeth said suddenly.

"_What_? They'll drown!" Annabeth gave him a pointed look.

"Go with them then, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't know if I can be much help. Since Golden Boy turned up, my powers have stopped working."

"You're better than him." Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I know you can do it." Percy held back his retort. Daughter of Athena, trying to boost his confidence by saying she knew he could do something. Often, if Annabeth knew something Percy didn't- well, for obvious reasons, he would agree and try and listen to learn as it made her happy.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Percy tilted his head back, almost in defiance. "Lou!" He called.

"Yeah, what?" Louisa snapped, not looking round as she deflected Chrysaor's blade again.

"Gold's so common now, isn't it? Worth nothing!" Louisa smacked her hilt against the side of the pirate's helmet, causing a big dent.

"Especially when it's broken."

"This is _enchanted_ gold, fools!" Chrysaor cried, his hand reaching up to the damage in his helmet. "It is worth more than anything!"

"Have you tried enchanted platinum?" Percy asked.

"Enchanted platinum?" Chrysaor was distracted long enough for Louisa to tackle him.

"Yeah. Rare stuff, very valuable, very powerful, very valuable…" Percy focused and felt a tug in his gut. _Yes_… he thought, smiling slightly.

Unnoticed, two watery hands snuck up onto the deck and wrapped around Jason and Hazel. _Let them be OK, Dad, please_. Jason and Hazel disappeared overboard.

Leo groaned, still slightly conscious, but unaware of Percy and Annabeth's plan. Two of his friends had just been pulled overboard. He wanted to get up and help them, but he couldn't move, his head throbbing in agony and spinning at sickeningly fast rates.

"I'm trying to improve my business here!" Chrysaor protested, trying to get up. Louisa merrily placed both feet on his chest and steadied her sword at his throat. It was a bit difficult, keeping balance on a guy's chest, but she was managing. "You're scratching the armor! Get off." Louisa made the point of bouncing on her heels.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Now." Annabeth hissed. Percy clenched his fists and a wave tumbled up onto the deck. He willed it to skirt around his friends, but he also willed it to carry him overboard, after Jason and Hazel.

Thankfully, they were both awake when Percy swam into their view. They mostly looked relieved, yet confusion still clung to them.

Percy made an air bubble and explained the plan…

Frank watched as Louisa changed tactics and ran straight at a cluster of dolphin-human hybrids, yelling loudly and almost crazily. The creatures scattered in blind panic and Louisa disappeared in their midst, laughing.

Leo groaned again, trying to push himself up, but his arms faltered under him and he collapsed again. Frank was hovering by Piper, who was 'stirring' from her 'unconsciousness'. He watched as Leo tried again to sit up. This time he nearly did, but he went a sickly pale and fell down again, breathing heavily as if keeping vomit at bay.

Frank shoved through the crowds as Louisa bounced around hyperactively, creating chaos and whipping up several hurricanes. Chrysaor chased her around for a bit.

As soon as dolphin-human things noticed what he was doing, they formed a solid wall and tried to block him. Frank simply smiled and shrunk down into an iguana.

Leo would get it.

Frank slipped through the crowds, darting around legs and occasionally tripping the pirate crew up. He reached Leo without a problem, nudging the boy's hand, remaining wary of fire.

Leo squinted at him and managed a weak smile.

"Hey Frank. Nice iguana." Leo absent mindedly patted the iguana's head. Frank glared at him as best he could. "Yeah, I know. But this is the one time I can do that without you caving my head in. And the one time I can do it and reach." Frank inwardly smiled.

Frank returned to his normal form, kneeling at Leo's side.

"What can I do to get you back on your feet?"

"Coffee."

"Other than that." Leo looked round and his eyes fell on the pirate's stolen treasure.

"He took ambrosia didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Back in a sec." Frank shrunk into a crab and scuttled away. It took him a while to figure out which one was the bag of ambrosia, but he retrieved a blessed portion and hurried back to Leo as fast as walking sideways would let him.

"Man, you're the best." Leo said as Frank switched to human and helped Leo eat some of the ambrosia. Instantly, Leo didn't feel sick and his head stopped hurting and spinning. "Right, back off mate, gonna do my fire thing." Frank nodded and backed off sharpish. It was nice of Leo to warn him such.

"Dude, you're up!" Louisa beamed at Leo. Leo returned the grin, standing steadily on his feet. "Brilliant. Help me kick his ass."

"Right away, ma'am." Leo saluted as formally as he could before holding his hands out to the sides and allowing fire to erupt over his palms and up his arms.

That caught the dolphin-human creatures and Golden Boy's attention.

"Attaboy Valdez." Leo sent a wave of fire in the creatures' direction and they all scrambled away. Chrysaor screamed at them to remain on the ship, but the fire wasn't as inviting or as safe as the water.

Or so they thought.

Hazel and Percy appeared on the ship again, both perfectly dry and standing on a column of churning water. That fell back as soon as they stepped on the near empty deck.

"Hey." Percy grinned, as casual as anything.

"'Bout time. Ya missed the fire show."

"Damn…" Percy sighed, rolling his eyes. Louisa scowled at him. Percy smiled cheekily. "Well, check out the light show." Right on cue, four bolts of lightning struck down, either side of the ship, behind the ship and in front of it. Arcs of electricity arched from each, remaining bolt and across the surface of the water.

"No! NO!" Chrysaor screamed. "You're killing my crew!"

"Diddums." The twins said together, swords in hand. Together they lunged. Leo went about frying remaining crew hybrids while Frank steered clear of the flames and pummelled other crewmen. Annabeth freed Piper and they went and joined the twins.

As soon as the crew was dispatched with, Percy turned and dived back into the water.

"You've ruined this!" Chrysaor shrieked.

"Cool." Louisa smiled devilishly. Her half-brother glowered at her. "Oh, right, sorry. I meant to say we were just getting started. YO, PERCY! JASON!" She suddenly shouted.

As if they had rehearsed this their entire lives, the sea exploded around the pirate's ship and the world's thickest bolt of lightning unleashed hell on it, the bolt itself entirely engulfing the ship. Chrysaor collapsed to his knees, screaming for all it was worth, as if the destruction of his ship offered him physical pain.

"You fiends!" He howled. "My life's work! Ruined!" Louisa took the opportunity of yanking his helmet off and ran her sword right through his head. He disintegrated before anyone could see what he looked like.

Jason and Percy managed to stay on their feet as Percy got them back on board. As soon as they were safe on deck, they collapsed in exhaustion.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Someone get me some bin bags 'n' a shovel."

"Where are you going to bury them?" Annabeth smiled.

"Bottom of the sea. Where else?"

"Percy can survive down there though." Annabeth pointed out. Louisa's evil smile sent chills down her spine.

"Not if have anythin' ta do with it."

"Uh, Frank, help us get the boys to their rooms please."

"Buzzkill!" Louisa protested. Annabeth smiled sweetly, lifting Percy to his feet. Percy complained at her.

"I know, I know, come on, sleepy times."

"Sleepy times…" Percy mumbled appreciatively.

**I wanted to put in the Frank-turning-into-a –crazy-dolphin part, but I wrote this chapter and the previous one together before I read about Frank turning into a crazy dolphin. I feel like I can't put it into the fic, so very VERY big apologies if that was your favourite part or whatever! :D**

* * *

Up until that point, Leo's worst antic had been accidently bombing Camp Jupiter.

Then he decided to give Terminus arms.

"No, don't."

"Why not?" Leo grinned. "All the work the poor guy does, this is the least we can do for him."

"You're an idiot!"

"Yes, I know that. Hey, Terminus."

"Oh, it's the camp-bomber. What do you want?"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Of course not! All those people were endangered, you foolish boy! I am strangling you! I'm slapping that smirk of your face, you stupid- wait, what did you say?"

"I said I could give you arms that you can control. Robot arms." Terminus stared at Leo in shock. Leo smiled casually. "But I'm going to need to go and get some stuff- like, coffee. That's vital. And some other stuff as well."

"Like what?" Terminus asked suspiciously.

"Well, there are some things my amazing tool belt won't give me."

"And these arms? When can I get them?"

"Mmm… about a week, I'm guessing." Leo pulled a tape measure from his tool belt, along with a notepad and pen. "Jason, give us a hand."

"No." Jason laughed. "You're crazy."

"Says the praetor. Help. Leo. Now." Jason glanced at Piper who shrugged.

"Fine. You owe me."

"One jumbo chocolate muffin."

"Yup. What am I doing?"

"Measure my arm from shoulder to fingertips, then shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist and then shoulder to wrist. Piper, you can write them down."

"Gee, how exciting." Piper sighed, taking the notepad and pen.

"In inches or centimetres?" Jason asked.

"Inches. Less numbers to work with."

"Lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I like working effectively."

"Ooh…" Piper smiled, waving her hands around with mock dramatics.

Sighing, Jason started measuring Leo's arm. Terminus watched with interest, trying to imagine his new arms.

"I want them muscular." He told Leo. "Scrawny arms like yours won't do."

"Hey!" Leo protested. "Offend me and you won't get any arms." Terminus looked stricken.

"I do apologize, demigod. You are not scrawny; you are simply… um…"

"Small. Midget." Piper suggested. "Tiny. SCRAWNY."

"I don't like you." Leo told her.

"You wait until you tell Lou what you're doing."

"Oh gods, hadn't thought of that…" Leo pulled a face. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Jason and Piper smirked and nodded slowly. "Help?" Their smirks broadened and they shook their heads.

"You did _what_?" Leo smiled sheepishly. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Leo found the nerve to laugh but that only resulted in Louisa attacking him. "YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!" She shouted, hitting him in his arms, chest and shoulders. Thankfully, Percy was on hand to drag his sister away. "_Why_ would you give Terminus arms!?"

"I was bored and then the idea was just there."

"You bloody idiot!"

"I'm sorry?" Leo tried, hunching his shoulders. Louisa glowered at him. Leo managed to keep his mouth shut from blurting out that her murderous glare only made him like her more, which confused him.

* * *

Piper didn't like Octavian. He was so full of himself, so pompous, so demanding… it took all her power not to bury Katropis in his ribs. It was clear that Leo wasn't fond of him, not agreeing with Octavian shouting accusations about Greeks and the threats that they posed.

Louisa, Leo's latest crush, stepped in.

"If we're so threatenin', why don't ya shut up 'n' have less of a risk of one of us Greeks wringin' ya stinkin' neck?" Leo grinned. He had first met Louisa a few months ago when she had walked in and walked out of a meeting in less than a second, having laid eyes on Jason and attempting to kill him minutes later. She may have been threatening and tempermental, but there was another side to her, the jokey, sarcastic side that Leo could relate to- they pulled pranks on the Stoll brothers and got away with it- not many could say they did that.

Octavian flushed angrily and glowered at them in silence. Reyna stepped forward.

"Louisa, how many times do I have to tell you not to threaten the augur?"

"Um… excellent question…" Louisa pretended to contemplate Reyna's question, her eyes glittering in sarcasm. Reyna rolled her eyes at her, turning to introduce herself to the others and greet Jason. Leo saw her eyes flash dangerously when she saw Jason and Piper's joined hands and realised this praetor had as much fire as Louisa.

* * *

**This is a random one-shot involving the union of the two camps and possibly some war/capture the flag games. Louisa has her brother back and there is A LOT of fighting they have to catch up on, much to Annabeth's annoyance. **

"Oh gods, I'm so dead." Percy chuckled. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder. It looked like Percy's younger twin sister had spotted him and she had decided to break up the Percabeth reunion. "Have you got your hat?" Percy asked quietly.

"She's your sister!" Annabeth scolded good-humouredly.

"She's violent." Percy paused. "Very violent- did I tell you what she did to that Ares kid?"

"No… tell me later." Louisa had reached them.

"Hey, sis, how're you doing?"

"I hate you." Percy bit his lip, smiling. "Ya left for eight months 'n' had Blondie here cryin' her eyes out every bloody night, basically been a _complete_ pain in the arse 'n' all ya have ta say is 'hey sis, how're ya doin'?"

"Uh, yeah pretty much." Louisa fixed him with a mild glare. Percy shrugged. "What'd you want me to say?"

"Ow."

"Ow?" She lunged. "No, bad Lou!" The twins started fighting, Percy laughing while Louisa called him every name under the sun in a mix of Ancient Greek, Latin and English. Annabeth stood back and grinned. As much as their constant fighting annoyed her, it was good to see them together again.

The demigods Percy had been standing with, a dark-skinned girl with curly hair and a muscular boy with a bit of baby face, stared at the twins in amazement and disbelief. The girl looked at Annabeth, struggling to form a question.

"Are- are they OK? Do they need medication or something?"

"Um, no, they're good. Just a twin reunion."

"They're twins?" The boy asked. "I never knew Percy had a twin."

"I thought he'd be taller." Annabeth looked round and saw Leo watching the bickering Poseidon siblings with interest and curiosity. "Hey." He grinned, noticing Annabeth watching him.

"I thought you were staying with the ship."

"I was. But I thought I'd be nice and come say 'hi'. Oh, and Jason got lost too." Leo turned and pointed. Jason and Piper had just climbed off the ship and were now walking towards them.

"Jason?" Frank said. "No way."

"Yes way, uh… what's your name?"

"Frank."

"Leo." Leo extended his hand, grinning cheekily. Frank shook it warily, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Hazel was torn between awe and fear while staring at Leo. Leo noticed too, his grin faltering. "Have I seen you before?" Hazel shook her head. Leo frowned in thought, but was distracted by Annabeth suddenly deciding to break up the twins.

"Twins! No, Lou, put the knife away!" Leo went to help as well. Frank looked at Hazel.

"Do you know that guy?"

"Um… I- Sammy…" Hazel twisted her fingers in her hair. "Ooh, this is confusing." Frank stared at her blankly, but there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes. "I'll tell you later." She said, but she didn't sound too promising.

"Hey, that's mine!" Louisa protested. "Leo, get off, I want ma knife back."

"Well, you're not having it back."

"But it's _mine_."

"You tried to stab your brother in the face. You are not having it back." Louisa glared at Leo over her shoulder as he tried to pull her away from killing Percy.

"Well, that's his fault."

"You attacked him."

"He disappeared."

"Technically, no. Hera kidnapped him."

"Don't ya start gettin' technical with me, Valdez." Hazel tensed. Sammy Valdez… Leo Valdez… oh gods…

Jason and Piper finally turned up. Romans started pointing at Jason and a few started cheering, which encouraged the rest of them. Jason smiled sheepishly, but he seemed relax, finally home.

Reyna appeared on Scipio, glancing at Jason and Piper's joined hands with a brief look of disgust.

"Welcome home, Jason."

"Hello, Reyna." He smiled. She returned it, but it seemed forced.

"No, Lou!" Louisa had broken free of Leo's arms and had run at her brother again. "Oh for… I give up." But instead of tackling her brother, Louisa attempted to break his ribs in a hug. Percy seemed a bit surprised at first, as did everyone who knew Louisa, but he grinned and hugged his sister back.

"See, there was no need for violence." Louisa smirked. Annabeth noticed and a sense of dread and humour washed over her. Percy seemed to realise his sister was plotting something and shifted his arms so that hers were pinned to her sides.

Louisa squirmed.

"Damn you!" She protested.

"You are not flooring me." Percy smirked. Louisa got an arm free and punched him in the chest. Instantly she was free and triumphant. "Annabeth beat you to it."

Annabeth sighed and stepped between the two. Reyna was watching bemusedly.

"Don't even ask." Annabeth sighed, smiling. Reyna just nodded, casting a wary eye over the twins.

The Greeks had settled in well. Leo seemed to get on with just about everybody except that weird guy who carried teddies everywhere. It wasn't Leo's fault he had an ADHD moment and asked if the guy was going on a teddy bear picnic.

Hazel was another issue too. She kept saying 'Sa-Leo', starting to call him one name and then quickly switching to his proper name or she would be really awkward around him. See, Leo was a nice guy. Da ladies didn't need to feel awkward around him.

Roman food wasn't as good as his tofu burgers or his tacos, but it was _nice_. He, Percy, Louisa, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank sat around one table with Romans popping over to say 'hi' or 'welcome back' to Jason occasionally.

Unwisely, the twins were sitting next to each other and started having a chicken leg fight. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and continued eating. There was no stopping the twins- she had found them earlier hurling water and ice spheres at each other and that was a fight she didn't want to break up.

Annabeth sat on Percy's left with Leo on her other side. Piper sat next to Leo on the adjoining, low down sofa, Jason tucking into food next to her. Frank and Hazel sat next to the newly reinstated praetor- Percy said orange suited him better than purple. Jason wore the praetor's cape while Percy had returned to a new Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

Reyna dropped by at some point, just in time to see Louisa disarm her brother of his chicken leg sword. Percy looked at the chicken leg as it lay miserably and lonely on the floor.

"That was my lunch."

"Should've thought 'bout that before ya started fightin'."

"You started it."

"No, you started it." Annabeth cleared her throat pointedly. She did not want to listen to one of those arguments either.

Percy and Louisa looked at her before noticing Reyna hovering to the side.

"Reyna, what's up?" Louisa asked casually.

"Just checking that everything's OK." She looked round at them all.

"I'm here. Of course everythin's gonna be OK."

"Yeah." She said disbelievingly. Reyna moved off again.

Ten minutes later, Leo declared that they should see who could come up with the most cringe-worthy thing to say. He looked at Frank and said, "Uranus is a planet."

"That's not cringe-worthy, that's mean." Louisa grinned. "Attaboy, Valdez."

"I don't get it." Frank frowned.

"Uranus is a planet." Leo repeated calmly. Percy and Louisa sniggered. Even Annabeth and Hazel smiled.

"Stop being mean, _repair boy_."

"Oy, that's Supreme Commander of the Argo Two to you, _beauty queen_." Piper glared at him.

"I've got one." Louisa smiled.

"Oh gods…" Percy sighed.

"I'll tell you first, bro."

"Please don't."

"Ya don't have a choice. Come 'ere." The twins put their heads together and Louisa quietly told Percy, whispering behind her hand. Percy's smile slowly faltered, turning into a sickly look of disgust.

Louisa sat back proudly, smirking as her brother pushed his lunch away.

"Oh my gods, what did you tell him?" Percy shook his head.

"You don't wanna know." He mumbled.

"Oh, Lou, you've scared him." Annabeth smiled.

"Oopsie."

"Tell me what it is!"

"No, don't." Louisa got up and forced her brother to budge over so she could sit next to Annabeth. Again, she told Annabeth quietly, hiding what she was saying with her hand. Annabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "I told you so." Percy laughed nervously.

"Who does that?"

"I know right?" Louisa smirked. "Shift ya ass, I'm gonna tell Leo."

"No, don't tell Leo."

"Yes, tell Leo." Leo said. Louisa got up again and Annabeth reluctantly moved over. She and Percy looked tortured.

Unlike Percy and Annabeth, Leo kept his face mildly amused, even after Louisa had sat back. He didn't move, staring off into space.

"I'm sorry; I'm having a hard time believing that." He said as casually as he could.

"Move." Louisa went around the group and told all of them, leaving them all pushing their lunches away and feeling sick.

"What's going on?"

"Octavian!"

"Don't tell him, Lou!" Percy demanded.

"No, it's Octavian. Tell him." Hazel insisted. Louisa jumped up and stood next to Octavian, talking to him in low tones.

"That's messed up."

"So is your face." Louisa said instantly. Octavian scowled. It was clear he was expecting some form of apology, but Louisa missed that memo.

Octavian stalked off, quickly being replaced with Reyna.

"What did you say?"

"Don't tell her!" Many of Louisa's friends ordered.

"Don't tell me what?"

"You don't want to know." Jason said.

"Try me."

"Alright then." Louisa took Reyna aside. "Right, in high school, there was this girl I hated. She did the latest craze thing 'n' watched this film called Teeth. Uh, basically, it's a film 'bout this woman that's got teeth in her…" Louisa made a downward gesture and Reyna looked horrified. "I'm gettin' to the worst bit- uh, this girl said that havin' teeth down there would be a good protection thingy against, well, rape."

"She wanted teeth… down there?" Louisa nodded. Reyna looked pale. "Why?"

"I don't know. But it was great fun ta pass on ta others 'n' she got the piss taken out of her big time." Reyna shook her head and walked off. Louisa grinned. "I love bein' me."

"So, basically, we're gonna blow the whole thing up 'n' get the flag while smackin' Romans in the face."

"Not quite how I'd put it, but yeah." Percy said slowly, watching his sister carefully.

"Oy, you're part Roman, Lou. That's not fair."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's a good job I picked the Greek side then, ain't it?"

"Oh yes, we're all _incredibly lucky_ to have a violent, tempermental and bloodthirsty girl on our team." Leo rolled his eyes.

"I could join the Romans 'n' leave ya to struggle."

"No, you can stay."

"'Sides, you're a bloody Mr. Fix-it. Why're ya fightin'?"

"'Cos." Leo replied casually.

"He's not a Mr. Fix-it, he's repair boy."

"Shut up, beauty queen."

"Can you all shut up and get ready?!" Annabeth hissed.

"Listen to the blonde." Louisa said, turning to face the front. "Best decision ever." Annabeth smacked her on the back of the head. "Ow! Alright, Blondie, that's it."

"Lou, sit!" Percy restrained his sister.

"I ain't a bloody dog, bro."

"Leave Annabeth alone then." Louisa returned to face the front again, sulking.

"She started it."

"No, you started it."

"Twins…" Annabeth warned. They fell silent. Louisa loaded her bow and swivelled the arrow slowly. She fired at a water cannon and it exploded. Water thundered to the ground and she and Percy jumped up, running forward. The water created a thick, watery shield around them as they ran. A few Romans on the ground charged them, but that was where the Greeks came in, rushing forward with weapons glinting in the sunlight and powers flaring.

* * *

**OK, that's all the one-shots I've got at the moment. Some of them are old, some of them are new, and some of them are just random. I hope they're OK! **


End file.
